Ella es mi cantante tambien
by Annieleal
Summary: Bella recibe una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, donde conoce a una familia muy extraña que le hace olvidar su monótona vida. Edward y Emmett pelean por Bella. Todos vampiros. Partes lemon y algo mas...
1. Capitulo 1 Inglaterra

Primer capitulo

Inglaterra

Había llegado a Inglaterra hace aproximadamente un mes, había conseguido una beca de intercambio a una de las facultades en el único posible lugar más frio y lluvioso que Forks y ese lugar tenía que encontrarse en Inglaterra.

Acepto que el increíble acento británico me volvía loca y cada clase que entraba era un vaivén de sonrisas en mis labios por la manera tan hermosa en la que habla la gente ahí. La cuidad era muy atareada, yo pensaba sinceramente que Estados Unidos era el país mas atareado del planeta. Cuando iba a Forks con mi papa, era salir de la monotonía de la ciudad para llegar a un lugar relajado donde pudiera descansar sin escuchar claxon sonando, gente gritando y viendo multitudes de mal humor.

Si bien, mi naturaleza me hacia amar los lugares cálidos y secos como Phoenix, la oportunidad de este intercambio era única para mi carrera. Había decidido estudiar letras y redacción asi que ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que una beca completa? Charlie me mandaba dinero y Renee y Phill también, aparte la abuela Swan se enorgullecía de su nieta y también me mandaba dinero, ese no era mi problema momentáneamente. El problema venia por toda la carga de tareas que tenia que hacer, si no tenia inspiración, no importaba porque tenia que redactar y redactar y si quería leer o no, no importaba porque tenia que analizar y analizar libros.

Me levantaba temprano todos los días para acudir a la facultad, era una maravilla de la arquitectura, aquel enorme campus, la mas bella y exquisita arquitectura antigua yo diría que entre renacentista o barroca, diría mas que nada renacentista porque no estaba completamente saturada. Eran edificios grandes, enormes con muchas areas verdes en las que me encantaba pasar el tiempo. De hecho la cuidar en si era una belleza arquitectónica, las calles empedradas, los edificios antigos, los ventanales y algunos monumentos de antaño hacían el lugar mágico.

Era extraño del todo, Europa lo era de por si, la gente de Inglaterra era muy liberal en unos sentidos y muy cerrados en otros. No puedo entender ese hermetismo en la cultura británica, son tan herméticos con sus sentimientos pero tan abiertamente descarados a bromas o contenidos sexuales. Sin duda diferente de América donde si, en efecto, somos herméticos pero no a ese extremo.

Vestían como querían vestir, seguían creencias que querían seguir, hablaban como querían hablar y yo era una americana cohibida. Si bien mi vida se había tornado mas acelerada, no tenia mucho tiempo para amigos mas que en sesiones de estudio en ciertas noches en la biblioteca que no cerraba nunca. Los ingleses son obsesivos, no tengo otra palabra para describirlos, es una obsesion, una idea delirante hacia el perfeccionismo o la rectitud en los trabajos y tareas que me dejaban asombrada incluso a mi.

Otra costumbre extraña pero chistosa a la vez es la manera en que la gente se da el tiempo para tomar el te a las cinco de la tarde, toman te y galletas o pasteles y todos lo hacen. Niños, mujeres, jóvenes, todos. Me agrada el tè en días lluviosos, pero Inglaterra hace que los días lluviosos sean continuos, frios, grises, apagados, asi los describo.

No es que no me gusten esos días, los disfruto pero son continuos, de hecho a veces no para de caer una lluvia lijera, incesantemente molesta diría yo. No iba a extrañar las hambirguesas con papas fritas, siempre me han gustado mas las ensaladas. Era como vivir en Forks por un año, no, me retracto, en Forks al menos a veces había sol, esas posibilidades se nulificaban aquí, bueno, no es como Forks al final de cuentas… si extraño casa. La diferencia entre Forks e Inglaterra es este frio abrasador que no cesa nunca, nunca deja de hacer frio, literalmente congela, aunque los ingleses están acostumbrados, es difícil para mi acostumbrarme.

Habia conseguido a unas cuadras del campus universitario un apartamento pequeño pero comodo. Estaba en el ultimo piso de un edificio de cinco pisos y por eso me cobraban mas barato. Contaba con una pequeña cocina con gabinetes de madera, un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas y mi gran sala se limitaba a dos pequeños sillones floreados con una mesita antigua, de hecho todo era antiguo en ese lugar. Mi habitación era, bonita, por no decir precaria. Mi cama era de madera y tenia un escritorio en una esquina al lado de un ropero enorme, ropero que me recordó a mi abuela, todo era algo antiguo pero le daba al lugar un misticismo interesante. Creo que lo mas relevante es que estaba sola, Renee me llamaba una vez al mes para ver como me encontraba y me mandaba correos electrónicos constantemente para que le platicara como me iba, de hecho me regalo una cámara digital para mandarle fotos y solo había podido mandarle unas cuantas aunque su exigencia era constante.

En fin, mi vida en Inglaterra era mas aburrida que en America, que triste.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hola a todos los lectores de este es el intro de la historia, espero les agrade.


	2. Capitulo 2 Mike el odioso

Segundo capitulo

Mike el odioso

Así como para mi había unos chicos que por su manera de hablar me derretían por completo hay un chico que por ser americana me persigue cual gato a ratón, su nombre era Mike Newton, que desesperante es ese chico, lo veía en lugares donde no quería verlo, me había intentado invitar a varios lugares pero yo no me prestaba a eso porque no quería salir con el, me sentía obligada a reírme de sus bromas todo el tiempo.

-Hola Bella –Saludo Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos contra el.

-Hola… -Respondí desanimada, ni siquiera llevábamos la misma carrera, de hecho no me importaba mucho que estudiara.

-Vine aquí hasta el otro lado del campus solo para verte –Admitió, como muchas otras tantas veces alegre.

-No te hubieras molestado Mike –Mentí.

-Bella anda, por favor, es viernes en la noche, no me digas que te quedaras otra vez en la biblioteca enclaustrada leyendo algo –Me sorprendía que supiera la palabra enclaustrar.

-Mike, sabes que no me gusta ir de fiesta, como ustedes van a lugares con mucha música, no me agrada.

-Bella tienes 20 años, es bueno que salgas a divertirte, conmigo te prometo que te divertirás, no te dejare sola, si no quieres bailar no bailamos, te va a gustar Bella, por favor te lo pido como amigo –Suplico, ya no era una petición había cambiado a suplica.

¿Amigo? ¿Mike Newton se consideraba mi amigo? Yo lo consideraba compañero, no amigo, amigo era el que deje en america, Jacob, lo extrañaba, su calida piel cuando me abrasaba y la sensación de que nada nunca me iba a pasar a su lado, de hecho hacia mucho que no lo sentía, esa sensación de protección y de alguna manera la necesitaba.

-¿Qué dices? –Otra vez Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos con suplicas que por insistencia acepte.

-Esta bien

-Paso por tu casa a las 9 de la noche ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto tratando de contener su emoción, lo veía temblar un poco con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, mira mejor te veo en la cafetería Green aquí cerca de hecho vivo cerca pero para no dar muchas referencias mejor te veo en la cafetería –No quería darle mi dirección.

-¿Segura? Mejor paso por ti Bella –Mas insistencias.

-Mike –Suspire cansada.

-Ok cafetería Green a las 9 –Me señalo con su dedo índice cerrando un ojo creo que intentando parecer seductor, en la escala del 1 al 10 diría que tuvo un 0.

Mike movio la mano enérgicamente, me dio algo de risa su intento de salir conmigo y se alejo rápidamente. Supongo que Mike se propuso romper mi sedentarismo y soledad al invitarme, sabia que no estaba mal pero ¿podría acaso yo ser una chica normal? Mi incapacidad de coordinarme para bailar es lo que me hacia una chica anormal, supongo que Mike me ayudaría con eso, parecía una persona amable y muy alegre, algo que me hacia falta estos últimos días, nunca pensé que este clima tan gris me deprimiera un poco.

Mi dia gris siguió como cualquier otro viernes, me perdi en la biblioteca leyendo hasta las siere de la tarde, no me di cuenta que tan rápido paso el tiempo pero de repente ya eran las siete, se me va el tiempo tan rápido cuando leo libros o fics en , ¡Dios esa pagina tiene tanto material! Y la gente que escribe allí esta loca.

Camine tranquila hasta mi casa y tome un baño rápido hacia algo de frio, no ese frio que congele los huesos pero aun asi era frio. Ya que iba a salir me pretendía arreglar un poco. Habia dejado crecer mi cabello largo de tal manera que caia liso hasta bajo mi pecho casi a media espalda. Opte por una blusa roja de cuello en V no muy escotada, pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones negros con botas por si llovia, tome una pequeña bufanda de colores y la amarre a mi cuello, nunca me maquillaba asi que solo pinte mis labios de rojo y me dispuse a salir a la cafetería Green, donde Mike me estaría esperando, se me había hecho un poco tarde, cosa que los británicos odiaban.

Di la vuelta en la esquina para llegar a la cafetería y Mike estaba sentado en una mesa afuera y cuando me vio una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, similar a la de un niño abriendo un regalo de navidad. A decir verdad me daba risa la manera en la que Mike reaccionaba a ciertas cosas.

-Bella, bella, bella –Me saludo acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Mike, Mike, Mike –Le salude riendo mientras giraba mi cabeza.

-¿Lista para irnos? –Me pregunto susurrando en mi oido aprovechando que gire mi cabeza.

¿Qué le podía responder? No Mike no quiero ir pero vamos. No sabia si iba a poder soportar a Mike tan insistente y necio tratando de acercarse a mi.

-Si, por supuesto –Sonrei nerviosa.

Caminamos hasta tomar un taxi que nos acercara al centro a donde íbamos. El lugar estaba a reventar. No me agradan los lugares tan llenos de gente, pero allí estaba algo timida y Mike intentaba abrasarme pero en la oportunidad que encontraba me safaba. La música era estruendosa sabia que no iba a soportar tanto, era mucha tortura para mis oídos, música electronica, no, no es mi favorita.

Mike vio a unos amigos suyos de la universidad y siempre tomandome de la mano para evitar perderme en la multitud nos juntamos con ellos. Muchos no bailaban precisamente como decía Mike, pero aquello era un lugar de perdición lujuriosa, la gente se besaba y fajaba sin ninguna preocupación, creo que divise a una pareja teniendo relaciones pero no quise voltear, ¿A eso se refería Mike con que no íbamos a bailar? Gire la vista y vi a una chica de cabello corto bailando tan sexy que me perdi en los movimientos de sus caderas y lo sutil que movia las manos alrededor de su pareja un chico alto, su cuerpo se restregaba en su pareja y ambos sonreían como si solo bailaran el uno para el otro, era divertido, me hubiera gustado tener una persona para bailar asi.

Como es costumbre en Mike me saco de mis pensamientos abrasandome por detrás e intentando besar mi cuello tratando de apartar mi bufanda, ese acto me molesto, no quería terminar en un triste y rápido fajon, la idea de esa chica bailando me había impactado, quería hacerlo lo deseaba, aun que sutilmente alejaba a Mike de mi cuello insistió en tenerme abrasada mientras se movia atrás de mi, yo no podía dejar de ver a esa chica.

-¿Te gusta Alice? –Me pregunto Mike en el oído casi muy cerca de mi por lo alto de la música.

¿Qué si me gustaba una mujer? Pues no pero me gustaba como se movia, lo extraño fue ver a la chica voltear inmediatamente Mike dijo su nombre, ¿Habra escuchado? Imposible, completamente imposible. Ella se giro y empezó a verme, me daba pánico y quise girar la mirada pero no pude, era perfecta, sus facciones, su cuerpo y sus movimientos.

Como si hubiesen bajado un angel del cielo, la mirada de la chica hipnotizaba y ella no dejaba de mirarme mientras seguía bailando con ese chico. De repente sonrio, parecía una niña pequeña. Vi como se giro y pude safar mi mirada de ella pero de reojo vi que hablo con el chico con quien bailaba y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa.

Me puse nerviosa y empece a ver a todas partes, Mike tenia una cerveza en la mano, yo no tomaba pero necesitaba algo, rápido o los nervios me iban a matar, asi que arrebate la cerveza de la mano de Mike y me la tome de un trago.

-Bella –Grito Mike divertido y sorprendido.

._._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bueno fin del capitulo dos

Hasta aquí todo tranquilo pero ¿Alice quiere algo con Bella? ¿Por qué si se supone que el fic es de Edward y Bella? Mhhh al que no le guste la idea de ver a Alice y Bella un poco juntas no le recomiendo leer el capitulo que sigue.

Bueno, de nuevo espero que les guste.


	3. Capitulo 3 Alice y Jasper

Bueno creo que esta es la parte donde dicen que los personajes son de S. Meyer y su saga.

Tabien se advierte del lenguaje y contenido del capitulo, asi que lo hare. No tiene lenguaje fuerte pero si escenas fuertes incluso entre Alice y Bella, la persona que no le agrade del todo puede omitir esa parte, yo solo advierto.

Lean lean, lean de todo y lo que sea pero lean!

Saludos

._._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tercer capitulo

Alice y Jasper

-Hola –Oi una dulce y aguda voz, la chica había llegado- Soy Alice –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente hacia mi- Tu debes ser Bella ¿no?

Asenti con la cabeza, Alice estaba tan cerca de mi para poderla escuchar que me asusto un poco.

-¿Quieres bailar con nosotros? –Me pregunto señalando al chico rubio que la acompañaba.

Mire a Mike necio abrasandome y mire a Alice encantadora extendiéndome su mano. Preferi darle la mano a Alice. Mike intento seguirnos pero el chico que venia con Alice lo miro de una manera que espantaría a cualquiera por lo que Mike se quedo enojado en la mesa, que risa! Caminabamos alejándonos de la mesa de Mike. Alice me tenia de la mano muy cerca de ella.

-No se bailar –Murmure en su oído.

-Eso se arregla fácil –Dijo ella susurrando en el mio, nos habíamos alejado de la mesa de Mike y me di cuenta que había una bocina arriba de esa mesa pero Alice me llevo a un lugar donde se escuchaba menos la música- El es Jasper, es mi novio –Mire al chico que me miro sonriendo tiernamente y eso me dio una paz y una confianza reconfortante- Intenta moverte como yo y Jasper hara el resto –Me dijo ella sonriendo.

Alice se puso en frente de mi y Jasper atrás de mi, me sentía tranquila, todo el miedo que me inundaba se había esfumado, las manos de Jasper se posaron en mis caderas y prácticamente las movia al compas de la música y yo no hacia nada. Las manos de Alice tomaron las mias en un roce gélido y me hacia bailar como ella, al principio me sentí como una marioneta pero luego yo misma me movia con la música, no lo creía lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Alice me decia cosas de Jasper y Jasper de Alice como si yo fuese la intermediaria a final de cuentas estaba riéndome tanto de sus comentarios que me dolio algo el estomago.

Alice me miraba divertida y feliz y acercándose peligrosamente a mi, pero no me daba miedo como Mike, asi que yo no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia. De repente empece a sentir algo frio en mi cuello, era curioso y vi como Jasper me besaba, lamia y mordía mi cuello, era tan relajante y excitante a la vez que me deje hacer por completo.

-Mhh –Gemi, me gustaba realmente eso.

-Es genial ¿no? –Me pregunto Alice.

Asenti con la cabeza mordiéndome y chupando mis labios hasta que sentí los de Alice tan cerca de los mios, Alice me empezó a besar despacio tranquila, también como Jasper sus labios estaban frios, se sentía bien, solo eran pequeños besitos en los labios. Pero me estaba perdiendo, hasta que Alice hizo una mueca y movio la cabeza hacia la puerta de salida. Era increíble como me podía comunicar sin palabras con ella, yo asentí y salimos del estruendoso lugar.

-Ya no aguantaba mis oídos, la música estaba muy alta –Comente algo aturdida.

-Si, de hecho -Dijo Alice- Se ve que no te agradan los lugares asi Bella.

Negue con la cabeza y ella rio.

-Y ¿Qué hacias aqui? No es que me molesta, absolutamente todo lo contrario –Sonrio Jasper- Solo se me hace extraño, ¿Mike te trajo a la fuerza? Parecias incomoda con el –Admitio.

-De hecho me molesta que se me acerque tanto, es incomodo

-Pero –Dijo Alice-¿No te molesto que nosotros… ?

-¡Para nada! –Me apresure a decir dándome cuenta de lo torpe que me vi mientras ellos reian- Es decir, no, me agrado de hecho.

Seguíamos caminando por las calles los tres, no me parecía una situación incomoda en lo mas minimo.

-Bella ¿quieres acompañarnos a nuestra casa? –Pregunto Alice emocionada saltando frente a mi.

Mire a Jasper sorprendida, no sabia en que acabaría todo.

-Por favor –Dijo Jasper viendo tan emocionada a Alice- No haremos nada que uno de los tres no quiera y todo pasara conforme se de.

Abri mis ojos, no pensé que dijera eso, literalmente me asusto un poco a pesar de su fachada elegante y ese acento hermoso que tenia me asusto.

-Vamos Bella –Acompañanos dijo Alice.

Me daban seguridad por alguna razón y se que no pasaría algo que no quisiera. Asi que accedi, caminamos hasta detenernos enfrente de un convertible amarillo y lo mire atónita, era de ellos, intente disimular mi sorpresa pero no funciono ellos se dieron cuenta.

Pense que manejaría Jasper pero no Alice se puso al volante y pensé que iria en el diminuto espacio que había atrás de los asientos pero Jasper entro al carro e hizo un ademan para que me sentara en su regaso. Mi mueca lo hizo hablar.

-Puedo irme atrás pero iria muy incomodo, el espacio es muy pequeño y si vienes en mi regaso seria mejor para los dos- Afirmo sonriendo y Alice asomo su cabeza divertida.

Ok me sente en el regaso de Jasper, que estaba frio igual que la noche fuera. Temble un poco y de hecho estaba algo incomoda por la posición, intente no acercarme mucho a Jasper pero si me enderezaba mi cabeza topaba con el techo.

-¿Tienes frio? –Pregunto Jasper en mi oído.

Asenti y acto seguido Alice prendió la calefacción del carro.

-Ven acercate –Me dijo Jasper- Estas incomoda, recuéstate en mi.

-Pero –Mire a Alice preocupada y ella lo noto.

-Anda Bella, no me importa compartirlo un momento se que es mio –Rio.

-Parece que se conocen de toda la vida se llevan muy bien –Admiti.

-Algo asi Bella –Dijo Jasper, me tomo por la cintura y me recostó sobre si y yo lo rodee con mis brazos, se sentía diferente.

Recuerdo cuando abrasaba a Jacob y una sensación calida me reconfortaba y ahora estaba aquí abrasando a un desconocido, desconocido guapo mas bien y la sensación era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía con Jacob, Jasper era frio pero me acostumbraba eso. Alice conducía realmente rápido yo prferi ocultar mi cara en el cuello de Jasper para no mirar por las ventanas, cosa que le dio risa pero seguían hablando de trivialidades entre ellos.

-¿De donde eres Bella? –Pregunto Alice intrigada en mi.

-Phoenix, Arizona –Respondi.

-¿Qué no hace calor alla? –Pregunto haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué haces en el lugar mas frio y lluvioso del mundo?

-Una beca completa me trajo aquí, no pensé que fuese tan… gris

-¿Gris? –Pregunto Jasper.

-Si, siempre llueve y es gris, ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar?

-Nuestra casa esta a las afueras por eso a lo mejor se te hace largo pero ya estamos por llegar te va a encantar la casa es amplia y moderna, tiene ventanales, el recibidor fue hecho con madera de peru…

Y la cocina la diseño un arquitecto que….

Los baños tienen azulejos de…

Alice no paraba de hablar, parecía una rocola que no paraba, el ternimo verborrea era especifico para Alice que en este caso al hablarme de su casa creo que intentaba calmar mi ansiedad. Senti que el carro se detuvo, en el velo de la noche pude apreciar la casa enorme ampia y con esos ventanales hermosos, era moderna blanca con mosaicos grandes de colores. El porton elecrtico se abrió y el convertible entro al lado de otro carro que supuse seria de Jasper, pero había otros dos lugares vacios.

-¿Viven solos aqui? –Pregunte empezando a sentirme nerviosa.

-No de hecho no –Contesto Alice- Vivo con mi hermano y mis papas nos visitan a veces, pero no te preocupes, mi papa trabaja en Italia y no tiene pensado venir y mi hermano, no se donde esta, debió de haber salido.

Salimos del coche y subimos unas escaleritas que nos llevaron al recibidor, hermoso, todo era amplio y moderno, el piso era de madera, no se si peruana como decia Alice, pero la casa era enorme, a desniveles otra vez intente cuidar mis reacciones pero se dieron cuenta porque escuche leves risitas.

-Ven Bella –Alice tomo mi mano alegremente y empezó a caminar rápido hasta una gran sala blanca con muchos cuadros colgados y comodos sillones blancos con cojines de colores, la sala tenia una gran escalera de madera que llegaba al segundo piso y había varias puertas. Alice abrió una de las enormes puertas y apareció una gran cocina para variar, blanca, me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Te voy a preparar una bebida tan deliciosa, vas a ver –Dijo emocionada.

Jasper nos siguió y se quedo en el marco de la puerta . Alice tomo una copa, y se dirigió a su congelador sacando una caja blanca que abrió habían varias frutas congeladas, coloco en la copa algo de fresas y frambuesas y saco una botella de vino blanco de un refrigerador pequeño donde solo tenían botellas de vino y lleno la copa y con una cuchara empezó a moler un poco la fruta y el vino se torno algo rosado.

-Me quieres emborrachar jejeje –Rei tomando la copa de sus manos.

-Si lo quisiera hacer lo haría con vodka Bella –Dijo Alice- ¿prefieres el vodka?

Negue rápidamente y ella rio- ¿Tu que vas a tomar? –Pregunte porque no quería ser la única tomando.

-Me gustan mas las coasas mas fuertes, prefiero el tequila Bella, solo

Yo empece a tomar el vino y sabia delicioso, dulce y muy rico. Alice tomaba shoots de Tequila y no supe que tomaba Jasper. Alice acomodo las luces de la sala de tal manera que fuesen tenues, había demaciadas luces en el techo la iluminación era hermosa como todo el lugar. Alice prendió un estereo con música tranquila, de guitarras lo cual me calmo, prefería estar un millón de veces aquí que en el antro donde me había llevado Mike, por cierto ¡Mike!

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Alice al ver mi expresión.

-Deje a Mike solo en el lugar –Empece a reir y Alice rio conmigo.

-Relajate –Jasper con una inmensa cantidad de paz tomo mis hombros y los empezó a acariciar- Aquí, olvidate de todo.

Alice afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón a Jasper y tomo mi copa y le dio un trago tomando una pequeña frambuesa en sus labios y la aplasto un poco en sus labios, una gota roja similar a la sangre recorrió la comisura de su boca.

-Pareces vampiro –Rei acercándome a ella para quitarle la frambuesa de sus labios y Jasper lamio la gota de vino que había recorrido un camino hasta su cuello.

-Como si existieran –Rio conmigo Alice.

-Seria excitante, he leído tanto de ellos que es lindo pensar que existen –Admiti.

-De seguro leiste Dracula, todos lo hacen –Admitio Alice aburrida.

-O la saga de crónicas vampiricas de Anne Rice –Dijo Jasper con el mismo tono.

-Si lei esas y otras tantas, mi favorita es Carmilla de Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu –Admiti- No recuerdo en que año fue escrita pero si Oscar Wilde empezó a publicar como en 1980, Le Fanu debió de ser de cómo 1950 mas o menos.

-¿Qué relacion tienen esos dos autores? –Pregunto Jasper intrigado.

-La madre de Oscar Wilde hacia reuniones literarias cuando Wilde era niño y Le Fanu asistia a varias esa es la referencia que uso para esos dos autores aparte me encantan los poemas de vampiros hay uno que escribió Goethe pero no recuerdo como se llama… -Intentaba recordar pero Alice y Jasper me veian con otra cara.

-¿Entonces te gustan los vampiros? –Pregunto Jasper- pero en el supuesto de que existan, te matarían.

-No lo creo necesario, pero es una fantasia, mi fantasia, mi escape de la realidad –Sonrei.

El ambiente se torno tenso al hablar de ese tema, por algún motivo Alice y Jasper no me decían nada hasta que notaron mi incomodidad y mejor cambiaron el tema.

-Bueno Bella mejor bailemos –Propuso Alice.

Otra vez me volvi a poner nerviosa al tener que bailar pero era tan sencillo hacerlo con ellos dos. Jasper me tomo por la cintura desde atrás y empezó ligeramente a mover mi cadera con sus manos y empece a tomar el ritmo de la música.

-Tienes que sentirla, escuchala bien, toda música tiene un ritmo, identificalo, muévete despacio, intenta moverte al compas de la música es lenta y sexy es sencillo bailar solo disfruta –Me susurraba Alice al oído, es como si Alice me diera lecciones de cómo bailar y eso era extraño.

Alice empezó a bailarme, es sexy y mucho y yo no soy lesbiana pero me empece a sentir atraída por ella. Me miraba a los ojos sonriendo, yo estaba inmóvil y ella solo movia su cadera nada mas.

-Al mover tu cadera tus hombros se mueven pero parte importante son tus brazos, no da el mismo impacto que baile asi, a que use mis manos –Alice las empezó a mover arriba de su cabeza- Intenta que sea sensual, y de nuevo ve con la música, mueve las manos a compas, puedes ser delicada o puedes ser ruda, depende de la canción, con esta prefiero ser delicada mira mis manos –Las fue bajando y acariciaba su cara despacio y delicado, bajo por su cuello y paso por sus pechos- Esto prende mucho a los chicos, minimo a Jasper -Jasper asintió- mueve la cabeza como si te gustara, aunque de hecho me gusta –Bajo por su cintura y su cadera- Cuando tienes vestidos como el que llevo que son holgados es sensillo hacer esto.

Al compas dela música empezó a masajear su cadera y a subir a su cintura, al hacer esto su vestido iba subiendo con ese movimiento.

-Ya vez que es divertido –Noto que hacia lo que me decia, ella sonrió y yo también- Ahora, las miradas son importantes también –Ella se movía y me miraba seductoramente, estaba muy cerca de mi que nuestras narices se rosaban, la estaba pasando muy bien la verdad , Alice rosaba sus labios por mi cuello y empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra el mio y yo la imite. De pronto sentí un ligero roce de los labios de Alice contra los mios y nos dimos un pequeño beso despacio- Eres suave.

Habia olvidado donde me encontraba porque empece a relajarme tanto, gire mi cabeza con la música y vi a Jasper sentado en el sillón ¿Cómo rayos llego alli? Nos estaba observando, me puso nerviosa sentir su mirada pero Alice pronto giro mi cara con sus manos a mi cuello y seguimos bailando. Estabamos bailando para Jasper que estaba tranquilo sentado viéndonos con un ligero bulto en su pantalón, esto me avergonzó mucho.

El estar donde estaba me generaba ansiedad, tuve que romper mis esquemas de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal antes de seguir besando a Alice que ese hecho de por si ya era algo que no haría normalmente y ahora sabia que todo esto acabaría con un tono algo sexual, si no es que completamente.

Jasper se levanto y se puso en frente de mi y empece a bailar como Alice lo hacia conmigo pegando mi cuerpo completamente a el y sentí ese bulto que estaba entre sus piernas, Alice se fue a mi espalda y empezó a besarme el cuello quitando el estorbo de mi bufanda, mientras Jasper con su mano alzo mi barbilla para besarlo, ese roce gélido de mi piel contra la suya me hizo temblar, no eran como los besos tiernos y timidos con Alice. Jasper era mas salvaje, eran besos cortos pero húmedos, giro su cabeza y abrió su boca y sentí su lengua presionando mis labios para entrar, al principio me resisti pero con una caricia suya y haciéndome temblar de nuevo accedi, su lengua era suave y acariciaba la mia como empujándola. Solo había dado unos cuantos besos antes pero nada similar a tener a una chica en mi espalda y aun chico guapo besándome.

Los besitos de Alice en mi cuello me estaban desconcentrando en besar a Jasper era mucho para mi sentía que la cabeza me explotaría de tanto extasis. Di un saltito, cuando Alice poso sus manos frias bajo mi blusa y empezó a sobar mi abdomen, las manos de Jasper sobaban mis pechos por arriba de la blusa y yo no sobaba nada por pena. Ya no había mas baile sexy, esto cada vez se tornaba mas caliente y yo me dejaba llevar.

Alice tomo mi blusa y la jalo hacia arriba, empece a tener frio, afuera hacia frio y había muchas ventanas asi que la casa en si estaba helada, empece a temblar y ambos se percataron, como acto seguido, como preocupándose enteramente por mi comodidad Alice cambio el termostato de la calefacción mas caliente para que me sintiera mejor y de manera casi instantánea empece a sentir mas calor. Ahí estaba yo sin blusa con mi sosten blanco abrasada de un chico reverendamente guapo y con otra chica reverendamente hermosa atrás de mi.

Acaricie el pecho de Jasper por ensima de su camisa el levanto sus brazos y se movio tan sexy que me dejo paralizada.

-Quitame la camisa –Me pidió sonriendo.

No pude defirnir mis movimientos de otra manera que torpes, tarde en desabotonar toda la camisa y como si hubiera abierto un regalo en frente de mi vi el pecho mas perfecto que haya visto nunca. El movimiento de Jasper quitándose la camisa me saco de mi transe, avento su camisa a un lado y con sus manos tomo mi cintura desnuda y en un movimiento tan rápido me acerco hacia el para perderme en sus labios de nuevo, la proximidad me hacia sentir ese bulto mas grande que antes.

-Yo también quiero parte de Bella –Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero detrás de nosotros y Jasper rio.

Me gire hacia ella sonriendo, esto de los trios era algo que yo nunca había pensado, imaginado o soñado hacer y aunque apenas los conocía tenia confianza en ellos, asi que opte por dejarme llevar esta vez. Acaricie el cuello de Alice con mi dedo índice hasta que mi dedo se detuvo en el borde de su vestido, ella bajo sus tirantes y se volteo para que deslizara el cierre, cuando lo hice el vestido cayo al suelo y vi que no llevaba ropa interior mas que un ligero tanga negro transparente, cuando volteo la vi perfectamente. Era delgada y sus pechos eran a proporción de su cuerpo, no eran pequeños pero no grandes para ese pequeño cuerpo.

No podía salir de mi asombro Alice estaba casi desnuda enfrente de mi y las manos de Jasper desabotonaban mi pantalón mientras yo no salía todavía de mi asombro. Estaba en una habitación con otras dos personas a punto de hacer algo que seguramente nunca había hecho en toda mi vida, las palabras de Jasper retumbaron en mi cabeza "no haremos nada que uno de los tres no quiera". Adios pantalones y me quede en ropa interior en la sala.

-¿Ropa interior blanca? –Me pregunto la seductora voz de Jasper que otra vez se encontraba sentado en el sillón- Eres tan inocente Bella -solo me sonroje.

-¡Ay Bella! –Exclamo Alice- te ves hermosa sonrojándote –Lo dijo con tal emoción que me sonroje mas Alice me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes ilusionados.

Alice se acerco a darme esta vez un beso tan lejos de lo timido y tierno, era salvaje, su lengua se enredaba con la mia, sus manos acariciaban mi craneo agarrando mi cabello desesperadamente. Pero ceso de repente y con una mirada entre picara y seductora se acerco a Jasper sin dejar de verme, eso me puso nerviosa, algo dentro de mi se movio como si empezaran a revolotear mariposas de nervio.

Alice se arrodillo y se sento en el suelo y empezo a acariciar la pierna de Jasper sin dejar de verme y empezo a acariciar ese bulto entre las piernas de Jasper, al fin dejo de verme, y escuche atentamente la hebilla del cinto de Jasper abrirse y el zipper bajar. Alice jalo los pantaloes hasta los pies de Jasper que aun mantenia sus zapatos puestos. Senti seca mi garganta. Voltee a la mesa y le di un trago al vino que senti como paso por mi garganta helado.

-Ven Bella –Dijo Jasper desde su asiento.

-No creo estar lista para esto –Dije nerviosa sin querer girarme- Tengo algo de miedo.

-Ven Bella –Dijo Alice- Vamos lento por ti.

Eso me hizo pensar que eran unos salvajes, jaja, supongo que estoy nerviosa. Me gire y la cabeza de Alice estaba recostada en la entrepierna de Jasper mientras lo acariciaba. Ahí estaban los dos, parecian una pareja inseparable, empece a temblar de miedo.

-Te ves tierna temblando Bella, pero, ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? –Pregunto la sensual voz de Jasper.

-No estoy segura –Dije jugando con mis manos.

-Bueno ,eso es un no estoy segura que si, pero tambien no estas segura que no –Alice rio.

-Podemos hacer otra cosa –Dijo Jasper viendo a Alice.

Ambos se pararon. Jasper saco sus pantalones, sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Alice empezo a subir las escaleras y Jasper tomo mi mano y la beso, parecia un completo caballero en boxers militares. Con mi mano entre las suya seguimos a Alice, al llegar al segundo piso vi una gran estancia con sala de television y una mesa de billar, esa casa no dejaba de asombrarme. Nos dirijimos a una recamara, era grande tenia una gran cama con sabanas amarillas y dos buros con lamparas al lado habia un armario y una gran ventana con un sillon para dos personas.

Alice se acosto en la cama y Jasper me ayudo a recostarme al lado de Alice, y ambos sin decir nada empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo. Alice besaba mis pechos por ensima del sosten y Jasper mordia mi cuello freneticamente. Yo solo soltaba suspiros, la lengua helada de Alice jugo con mis pezones y yo solo sentia que agarraba las sabanas, me retorcia de placer y gemia mucho.

-Gime mas Bella –Susurro Jasper- Me exita mucho tu vocesita de humana.

Estaba demaciado exitada para preguntar "¿Qué tu tambien no eres humano?" Asi que segui gimiendo por el placer y por que a Jasper le exitaba que lo hiciera, Alice bajo por mi cintura dando besos y senti como iba bajando mi tanga mientras Jasper seguia besandome.

-Te va a encantar Bella –Dijo Alice sonriente.

Y poso su lengua sobre mi vagina, estaba fria y ese gelido contacto me encanto y senti su lengua jugar con mi clitoris, subia y bajaba.

-Por dios Bella estas empapada –Rio Alice alejandose de su tarea- Y sabes tan dulce.

Al decir esto Jasper dejo de besarme y beso a Alice. Me miro y asintio como dandole la razon a Alice y en vez de volver a mi boca fue a mi cuello y empezo a morderlo, esta vez me empezo a doler lo hacia mas fuerte y empece a quejarme, de pronto Alice dio un gemido y se quedo incada en la cama como poseida.

Jasper se alarmo y tomo a Alice por la espalda auqnue esta no se movio ni un milimetro, me asuste y Alice salio del trance.

-¿Que paso? –Pregunte preocupada.

-Nada, solo tengo crisis de asma y senti que me queria dar una Bella, todo esta bien –Rio pero senti que queria ocultar algo- Jasper no lastimes a Bella del cuello –lo miro como queriendole decir algo mas pero no podia por mi precencia.

Alice continuo lo suyo y Jasper volvio a mi boca, era extraño ya no estaba tan exitada como antes pero aun asi Alice me sacaba gemidos que hacia que me retorciera en la cama.

-Cuidado Bella, la vas a asfixiar si aprietas tanto las piernas –Dijo Jasper pero yo ya estaba fuera de mi.

Gemia y empece a sentir un temblor involuntario desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza y supe que ahí terminaria mi cuerpo se tenso hasta que solte un gran grito y una paz entro a mi cuerpo, sentia todos los musculos relajados. Alice se levanto con la boca humeda y sonriendo. Me dio un beso en los labios y pude saborearme.

-Bella, me siento un poco mal –Dijo Alice- Creo que es el asma.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –Pregunte casi susurrando aun temblaba mi cuerpo involuntariamente.

-No pequeña, yo ire con Alice a cuidarla tu duerme aquí, esta es la habitacion de visitas, duerme lo que quieras y si tienes hambre o sed puedes bajar a la cocina con toda libertad, en la mañana Alice te traera ropa, puedes bañarte –Dijo señalando una puerta al lado del armario- Hay toallas en el estante, sientete en tu casa y mañana te llevaremos a tu casa, ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

Negue.

-Creo que estas exausta, yo me llevo a Alice y tu quedate aquí por favor. Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches –Dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta.

Jasper se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente y me quede dormida automaticamente.

_._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bueno lo termine y me agrado, es real que no se que rayos va a pasar jejejeje, asi que ya veremos que se me ocurre.

Saludos a todos!


	4. Capitulo 4 El enojo de Mike

Capitulo cuatro

El enojo de Mike

Abri los ojos y recordé donde me encontraba, estaba en la habitación de visitas de la casa de Alice y Jasper y lo mas extraño es que me sentía asustada, como nunca, no sabia que había pasado. Empece a recordar, lo curioso era que esa sensación de paz y relajación que sentía en la noche se había ido "¿habra sido el vino que tome?"

Me disponía a darme un baño, al entrar al baño volvi a sorprenderme del diseño de esa casa, los azulejos eran de colores y transparentes y pequeños, tienian una regadera con puertas transparentes, la regadera era curiosa tenia maneras ajustables del chorro de agua y la tina que había era enorme. En una mesita había ropa que creo que Alice me había dejado. Habia un pantalón de mesclilla oscura y una blusa hermosa de seda blanca, era elegante la blusa, de cuello redondo y botones de perlas, había dejado unos calcetines limpios y un tanga de encaje blanco nuevo pues aun tenia la etiqueta y la observe. ¿Quién demonios gasta 19 euros en un triste tanga? Me dio pena ponérmelo, asi que primero me relaje con el agua caliente que salía de la regadera, la presión era exactamente como me gustaba. Al salir me puse la ropa que Alice había dejado ahí y utilice mis botas.

Tendi la cama, no me gustaba ser descortes, baje las escaleras con la ilusión de que estuviera Alice afuera, pero no vi a nadie supongo que seguían durmiendo. Vi toda la ropa regada en la sala y mi copa de vino y empece a doblar toda la ropa de Alice y Jasper y la deje en el sillón, mi ropa la doble y la deje a un lado. La copa la tome y tire el resto del vino en la cocina donde la lave. Abri el refrigerador y casi no había nada, necesitaban surtir la despensa, había leche y una caja de cereal dentro de refrigerador, lo cual era muy extraño, asi que me servi un tazon dejando la caja de cereales dentro del refrigerador como era su extraña costumbre y al terminar lave mi tazon.

Estaba aburrida y recordé que vi una televisión en el segundo piso asi que subi y prendi la televisión buscando algo entretenido. No había nada, era sábado a las 12 del mediodía y no había nada en la televisión por cable que captara mi atención. Escuche el porton eléctrico abrirse, supongo que alguien había llegado, que vergüenza, solo me quede viendo la tele en ese enorme sillón. Esuche la puerta del recibidor abrirse, unos zarandeos de cosas y pasos subiendo la esclera, se me acelero el pulso, estaba nerviosa y no sabia quien pudiera ser.

Los pasos dejaron de sonar, la persona había llegado al segundo piso. Gire lentamente para darme cuenta de que estba viendo al chico mas apuesto del mundo. Era alto, hermoso, palidamente similar a Alice, musculoso, sus facciones eran algo rigidas y su cabello del color del bronce despeinado.

-Hola –Dijo con una sonrisa que mas que nada era de duda.

Yo estaba girada en el sillón.

-Hola –Susurre deseando haber podido decirlo mas alto.

-¿Amiga de Alice? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-Algo asi –Conteste- ¿Hermano de Alice?

-Algo asi –Contesto con esa sonrisa que me estaba causando mas y mas nervios- Soy Edward ¿y tu? Mmmm –Intento recordar mi nombre o adivinarlo.

-Bella

Edward se acerco al sillón supongo que para sentarse a mi lado pero antes de llegar al sillón se paralizo completamente, parecía una estatua. Me miro como con odio.

-Voy a avisarle a Alice que estas despierta –Dijo con voz quebrada.

L o vi entrar al pasillo y me pregunte si había hecho algo mal pero repase la conversación varias veces, no había motivo por el cual le hubiera causado molestia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice apareció en la sala de televisión como saltando en vez de caminando.

-Ya conociste a mi hermanito Edward ¿verdad? –Pregunto alegre.

-Si, es un poco extraño –Admiti.

-Solo un poco Bella –Rio- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

-Me iria de aquí, creeme, si supiera como.

-No es molestia Bella, ven –Me tomo de la mano- ¿Comiste algo? Olvide surtir la despensa.

-No te preocupes no tenia mucha hambre solo comi cereal –Me justifique porque realmente si tenia hambre- Por cierto tu ropa, te la rergesare limpia después.

-Ahh Bella, tomalo como un regalo, te queda realmente bien y yo tengo un problema serio

-¿Cual? –Pregunte pensando que había hecho algo mal.

-Soy compradora compulsiva, compro mucha ropa no me gusta usar la ropa mas de dos veces en un año –Admitio como si fuera algo serio.

No pude evitar reirme y ella rio tras de mi. Subimos al convertible y arranco hacia mi casa.

-¿Hacen eso muy a mendo? –Pregunte con mucha curiosdidad.

-¿Hacer que? –Me pregunto intrigada Alice.

-Jasper y tu y otra persona

Alice cayo unos momentos como si estuviera pensando exactamente que decir.

-No, de hecho no Bella

Alice parecía cortante, el camino a casa fue callado y Alice siguió mis instrucciones de cómo llegar a mi casa y nos dimos nuestros números celulares por si nos necesitábamos. Cuando entre me sentí un poco mal porque era un lugar tan pequeño, a diferencia de la enorme casa de Alice. Preferi perderme en mi lectura para no atrasarme con la tarea, dormi temprano a pesar de que me hubiera gustado salir con Alice y Jasper, pero solo como amigos, no como algo mas, pero no me atrevi a llamar a Alice. Mi domingo paso tranquilo, limpie un poco la casa, ya me hacia falta algo de aseo. Empece a recordar todo lo que paso ese viernes, me estremeci al recordarlo si quiera recordarlo me exitarba. Pero lo mas impactante fue Edward, era tan guapo y su voz tan sexy y tan imponente pero ¿que rayos le paso? Tendria que hablar con Alice a lo mejor su hermanita sabia.

Asi que mi fin de semana como de costumbre fue aburrido. El lunes empezaría con historia de la letra y de alguna manera el maestro de esa clase me hacia dormitar. Otro dia gris para mi cuenta interminable de días grises en Inglaterra. Sali con una chaqueta lijera y botas, odiaba mojarme los pies. Mis clases eran corrides de 8 de la mañana a 1 de la tarde, solia ir a comer algo a la cafetería de la escuela que no era muy buena y a veces si tenia ganas iba a la cafetería Green, disfrutaba ese lugar. Despues tenia clases de 4 a 6 y mi dia acababa. Nunca imagine a lo que me enfrentaría ese lunes.

Especialmente me sentía ansiosa por alguna razón las ultimas dos horas pasaron como el mar por un gotero. Sali rápido de salón y me dirigi a mi casa casi corriendo, no sabia porque, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era Mike, decidi relajarme y mandar al carajo ese maldito sentimiento de ansiedad.

-Bella –Dijo como molesto.

-Hola Mike –Por primera vez lo veía con cierta felicidad.

Se acerco a mi, venia caminando pero no se detuvo, se acerco demasiado poniéndome contra la pared.

-¿Quién diablos te crees? –Pregunto Mike entre dientes muy molesto – Yo te lleve a ese club para que estuvieras conmigo. No para que te fueras con ese par de… de… pendejos, todos mis amigos vieron que te fuiste con ellos y me dejaste solo.

-No les digas pendejos, aparte estaba incomoda contigo –Wow al fin le dije a Mike que realmente me molestaba.

Mike se quedo con una cara de pocos amigos cuando sentí que me golpeo el abdomen con su puño cerrado del coraje, cai al suelo, sollozando.

-Jamas me vas a volver a hacer eso, vas a salir conmigo, vas a estar conmigo y todos mis amigos van a ver lo loca que estas por mi, entendiste Bella –Dijo de pie mientras yo estaba en el suelo.

-Y luego va a lamer tus botas diciéndote lo deforme y tarado que eres –Dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-No te metas Alice –Grito Mike.

-No te tengo ni la mas minima sensación de miedo mocoso –Alice se acerco y Mike se le avalanzo pero Alice solo se movio a un lado sutilmente dejando a Mike resvalarse con el peso de su propio cuerpo y callera al suelo.

Alice se acerco a el caminando despacio mientras el se levantaba dando un gemido de enojo y repitieron el procedimiento y Mike callo cerca de donde yo estaba, yo aun no podía pararme del dolor.

-Que idiota eres –Dijo Alice- apuesto a que puedo volver a hacerte caer pero eso no es lo que quiero.

Mike se levanto y se quedo quieto mientras Alice caminaba hacia el, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto extrangulandolo. Mi cara de asombro me delataba, era imposible no sorprenderse de ver a una personita como Alice cargando el pesado cuerpo de Mike que pataleaba por safarse.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a Bella no tendras tanta suerte- Dijo Alice- No quiero que le hables, no quiero que la mires, ni que te le acerques, ¿entendiste?

Mike asintió como pudo dentro de su amarre y Alice lo dejo caer mientras se acercaba a mi y con tanta delicadeza como jamás pude imaginar me ayudo a pararme y caminamos las dos cuadras que faltaban para mi departamento. Ella me ayudo, me recosté y me preparo un sándwich para cenar, yo quería peguntarle del extraño comportamiento de Edward pero no me atrevía.

-¿Quieres saber de Edward? -Pregunto viendo por la ventana de mi habitación.

-Si –Susurre.

-Bella –Ella cayo como pensando que decir- Puedo decirte que Edward es extraño pero no creo que sacie tu sed de curiosidad, ya te habras dado cuenta que hay algo en nosotros –No estaba preguntando pero me hizo pensar que si había un misterio, eran demasiado guapos para ser verdad, Alice era tan pequeña y había vencido a Mike- Creo que no puedo decirte que misterio nos envuelve, a mi y a mi familia, eso, me temo, lo tendras que descubrir tu. De mi parte te aseguro que tienes en mi a una amiga fiel que te cuidara y se preocupara por ti cuando lo necesites –Volteo sonriendo feliz como siempre- Aparte me das una gran razón para comprar mas ropa.

Gire los ojos, pensé que diría todo, menos eso.

-Gracias Alice, pero entonces ¿Edward me odia?

-Bella! –Grito casi antes de que terminara de hablar- El jamás te odiaría.

._._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fin del cuarto capitulo

Muchas gracias a -Mirixhita- no se si pueda hacer los capítulos largos ehehe. De hecho la trama se me complica mucho porque ya no se que mas hacerle, es raro me gusta la idea de que sean vampiros pero es difícil manejarlo.

Espero que les agrade Saludos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Edward

Capitulo quinto

Edward

No podía, dejarlo de pensar, toda la noche casi ni dormi por pensarlo. ¿El amor a primera vista existe? No podía llamarlo amor propiamente, era una atracción, pero no estaba segura si tocaba lo enfermizo. Una manera romantica de describirla era un vinculo inquebrantable, pero para saber so ese vinculo inquebrantable existía debía asegurarme de que de su parte se sintiera lo mismo.

Me desilucione al pensar que tal vez no tendría la respuesta que deseaba. De cualquier manera asisti, Martes. Era un dia entretenido, no tenia clase en la tarde y las materias de ese dia me agradaban, paso rápido a diferencia de otros días. Sali temprano, pero no quería llegar a mi casa. El dia sin variables era gris, el campus era enorme, de pronto esas ganas de querer recorrerlo desarparecieron hasta que escuche una guitarra. Era mi canción favorita "Hotel california" de Eagles. Me acerque a donde se escuchaba la canción y lo descubri, era el, tocando mi canción favorita, lo vi y sonreí, el me vio y sonrio, cai en cuenta que era una sensación muy cursi.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que me acercara mientras seguía tocando, sin ningún error. Me sente al lado de el en el suelo y el seguía tocando yo lo veía como una completa idiota y me movia al ritmo de esa canción tan hermosa y su voz era el compas perfecto. El no apartaba su mirada de la mia mientras tocaba, sus dedos se movían como el respirar de cualquier persona hasta que pararon con el final de la canción.

-¿Cuál otra? –Pregunto con un tono muy sensual en su voz.

-Sorprendeme –Dije.

Empezo a tocar canciones de los Beatles, dios si se pretendía hacerme pasar un buen rato lo estaba logrando, amo los Beatles. No pude definir cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí sentados mientras el tocaba y yo me moria de emoción. Ambos cantábamos muy bajo como si le cantaramos al otro, era un momento único, me refiero a que jamás había pasado un momento asi con alguien y a la vez era tan intimo, no tenia miedo de que se burlara de cómo camtaba. Pasamos mas de una hora cantando.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? –Me pregunto con esa voz tan grave y sensual que sentía que me derretía.

-Claro –Apenas fui capaz de articular esa palabra pero pensé para mis adentros, solo es el hermano de Alice –¿A donde vamos?

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-Me encanta de hecho –No mentia, acababa de adivinar.

Edward se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, sus manos eran igual que las de Alice, frias, que curioso. Tomo su guitarra en una mano y mi mochila la cargo el, con el brazo libre me rodeo por el cuello, lo cual no me hacia sentir incomoda, al contrario, me hacia sentir tranquila y por acto reflejo abrace con mi brazo su cintura. Caminamos al estacionamiento del campus, varias personas nos veian descaradamente, yo lo miraba a el y parecía tener una ronrisa tan tranquila que decidi imitarlo. Nos detuvimos frente a un volvo plateado. ¿Qué acaso no conocían la palabra carencia en esa familia? Abrio la puerta del copiloto y yo entre, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones. Abrio la cajuela y metió su guitarra y mi mochila y se subió para manejar a nuestro destino, el cual ignoraba.

El trayecto fue entretenido, pues platicamos de música y de movimientos culturales, es increíble que le llamara tanto la atención. Llegamos a un sitio que se veía como un restaurante costoso, me dio algo de pena porque no iba muy bien vestida, el tampoco, íbamos casuales aunque Edward tenia un porte que lo hacia ver elegante a diferencia de mi. Entramos y ya conocían a Edward, nos trataron tan bien que me dio igual haber ido casual.

Dejaron el menú en mis manos y no tenia idea de que pedir, Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿No sabes que pedir? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento me dieron ganas de pasarme por ensima de la mesa y besarlo.

-No tengo idea, me gustan las ensaladas y una ensalada griega me caería bien, pero tengo hambre a decir verdad y la lasagña se me antojan o unos ravioles de cangrejo –No sabia que pedir.

-Puedo pedir por ti –Esa sonrisa no desaparecia de sus labios.

-Sorprendeme entonces.

Edward llamo al mesero pidiendo "El Bistecca alla Fiorentina, termino ingles y para la dama tortellini de lomo de cerdo con salsa a los cuatro quesos" Habian muchas dudas en mi mente en lo que había pedido pero confie en el.

Nos trajeron una botella de vino tinto que el pidió y no sabia nada mal. Dentro de todas mis dudas acerca del menú y de lo que había pedido solo resaltaba una que estaba dispuesta a pregunatrle.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunte inocentemente.

-La acabas de hacer –Rio- pero pregunta lo que quieras, creo que se lo que quieres saber.

-A ver y dime que quiero saber –Lo rete.

-Quieres saber porque cuando estabas en mi casa me aleje con cara de pocos amigos –Afirmo a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza- Es algo complicado.

-¿Porque? Alice también me hizo entender que era complicado, puedes confiar en mi.

-De por si es difícil, digamos que por el momento no puedo decirte.

Me molesto, me molesta no saber- Esta bien –Inconcientemente hice un puchero.

-Te ves tan hermosa, no me gustaría negarte nada –El hizo una mueca- Mira por el momento te dire algo que tal vez te sacie –Me miraba como hipnotizándome- me atraes y mucho, eres muy hermosa -Lo interrumpi.

-Yo nunca me he considerado hermosa en si –Afirme avergonzada.

-Pero lo eres de verdad creeme que lo he visto en las metes de los demás eres muy bella y me interesas por lo que piensas.

Esta bien, lo admito, el que un chico como Edward me dijera algo asi me hacia temblar y me hacia sentir bien pero cai en cuenta de que lo que dijo no tenia sentido.

-¿Leer mentes? –Pregunte seria y el callo- Explícame, no voy a burlarme.

-Bella, esa no es la cuestión –Rio un poco- Es solo que me es sencillo leer la mente de los demás.

-Tu dices ¿como un mago?

-Que comparaciones –Giro los ojos- Si lo quieres ver asi, pues como un mago –Asintio.

-¡Que tiste! –Exclame sin recordar que había mas gente en el lugar- Nadie tiene intimidad cerca de ti –Acerque mis manos a mi cabeza como intentando, estúpidamente, de impedir que me leyera la mente.

-De alguna manera si, no es algo que pueda detener, lo mas frustrante es cuando piensan en mi porque siento que me hablan, pero en tu particular caso, para mi desventura no puedo penetrar en tu mente.

-¿Como?-Pregunte intrigada.

-Mira es sencillo, cuando estoy en clase escucho un barullo sin sentido de todas las personas que piensan al mismo tiempo, es abrumador muchas veces, es normal que quiera estar solo por esa razón, solo imaginalo, escuchar todo lo que los demás piensan. Pero en tu caso, aunque lo intente, no leo, veo o escucho nada, es frustrante –Admitio haciando un gesto.

-¿Entonces ves lo que los demás imaginan y escuchas lo que piensan? Pero en mi no, otro motivo para ser anormal –Pense en voz alta.

-Bella, no eres anormal –Sonrio- Eres la persona mas interesante que he conocido- Eres perfecta y antes de que continues con tu discurso bajo de autoestima, tienes que creerme, eres realmente hermosa, si no ¿Por qué Mike Newton puso sus ojos en ti? Lo se, es un reverendo tarado, pero no tienes idea de lo que pensaba. A parte hay mas gente en la universidad a la que le gustas pero eres muy cerrada.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué te gusto?

-No es solo gustar, tu me facinas, me vuelves loco de solo pensarte –Sus manos se tensaron en la mesa jalando un poco el mantel- Es solo que se que si estoy contigo puedo ser mejor persona.

Trajeron nuestros platos, lo que sea que me haya pedido sabia delicioso pero mi impresión fue mucha a ver el enorme pedazo de carne que Edward tenia frente de si que al partirlo estaba casi crudo. En fin a el le agradaba. Terminamos de cenar, lo que fue la cena mas placentera y exquisita que he tenido en toda mi vida y fue con el.

Me llevo a mi casa y lo invite a pasar. El inspeciono mi departamento con una mirada rápida e inhalo como yo lo hacia cuando mama hacia caldo de res en una tarde fría.

-Huele como a casa, es calido –Sus ojos se entre cerraron tratando de definir.

-De hecho hace frio –Comente cambiando el termostato.

-Me refiero a que es un lugar muy acogedor.

Sonrei y no quise que nos sentaramos en mi diminuta sala de dos sillones y tomando su mano caminamos a mi habitación y me sente en la cama y el al lado de mi.. Descubri que estududiaba lo mismo que yo pero estaba 6 semestres arriba de mi.

-¿Pasatiempo favorito? -Me pregunto mientras prendíamos la televisión.

-Escribir ¿y tu?

-Leer –Respondio- ¿de que escribes?

-Historias romanticas, ¿Qué lees?

-Realmente de todo, ¿Color favorito?

-Blanco ¿tuyo?

-Verde ¿Alguien te interesa de la universidad?

No esperaba esa pregunta, el hilo de las preguntas era rápido y mi inconciente fallo al responer- Tu.

El sonrio contento de haber conseguido su objetivo y se acerco a mi despacio, como tentando su terreno tomo mis hombros y lentamente poso sus labios suaves contra los mios, lo disfrute, rozábamos nuestros labios era un sensillo beso. Despues de eso hizo un gesto.

-Debo irme –Dijo como si algo le doliera, me precocupe sin enterder porque dijo eso.

Sin decir nada solo lo tome de la mano y le hice un gesto para que se acostara al lado de mi en mi cama. El lo dudo pero acepto. Platicamos de todo y de nada, nos hicimos preguntas, muchas, aunque evadía muy bien el tema de su familia. A la mañana siguiente me llevo a la universidad.

Nos seguimos viendo conforme el tiempo, el me ayudaba con algunas tareas, parecía como si hubiera leído toda la biblioteca, no había libro que yo supiera y el no hubiera leído. Saliamos a comer o a bailar aunque no me agradaba del todo era sencillo con el. Lo curioso era cuando saliamos con Alice y Jasper, Jasper me miraba extraño y eso hacia enojar a Edward pero a Alice y a mi nos hacia reir mucho, creo que ese era el objetivo de Jasper, fuera de lo que ya había pasado entre nosotros me llevaba muy bien con Alice y Jasper.

Pero lo extraño es que Edward no se me acercaba mucho, siempre era un simple beso en los labios y ya, aun cuando quería comérmelo entero a besos, el encontraba la manera en la cual safarse de mi. Parecia que no quería estar conmigo pero algo lo obligaba.


	6. Capitulo 6 Dejame conocerte

Sexto capitulo

Estabamos recostados en el enorme jardín del campus. Yo estaba acostada en el abdomen de Edward mientras leia un libro y el me veía a mi. Me estaba acostumbrando a que Edward me viera tanto. No llevábamos clases juntos, pero iba por mi cada cambio de hora y como si se sintiese obligado me llevaba a mi casa.

Se mostraba renuente a llevarme de nuevo a su casa, no me daba ninguna justificación. No podía ver a Alice tranquilamente porque el de alguna manera se disgustaba, la situación entre nosotros se estaba tornando extraña, si, cuando estábamos los dos solos haciendo algo que nos gustara como algún ensayo o viendo alguna película, me sentía en las nubes cuando estaba en sus brazos y compartíamos nuestro tiempo. Pero en cuanto a ciertas cuestiones, se negaba a darme explicaciones alegando que no debería de preguntar. Me molestaba, yo no tenia ningún secreto y sentía que todo de el hacia mi era un secreto y eso me hacia molesrarme muy seguido y lo peor es que sabia que el sabia que me molestaba.

Deje caer mi libro en mi abdomen y suspire.

-¿Por qué no soy digna de tu confianza? –Pregunte viendo al cielo.

-No es que no seas digna –Contesto sin dejar de verme, me quede callada para esperar respuesta- Solo que no es momento.

-Tengo muchas preguntas Edward, muchas y eso me esta matando –El callo, no respondió nada- Tu no sabes cuantas veces me quedo pensando en la noche acerca de mis cuestiones.

-Hare esto, te doy tres oportunidades en las cuales te sere absolutamente sincero, puedes preguntar lo que desees solo con la condición de que esa pregunta se responda con una afirmación o una negativa, ¿esta bien? –Sabia que el trataba de alentarme pero no funcionaba.

-Eso no es precisamente tenerle confianza a alguien –El callo, asi que antes de que cambiara de opinión acepte- Esta bien, pero es difícil porque quiero muchos porques.

Calle un momento pensando que preguntar.

-¿Sabes lo que paso entre Alice, Jasper y yo porque leíste sus mentes? –Primera pregunta.

-Afirmativo –Dijo molesto.

-¿Puedo cambiar mis otras dos preguntas por una que se responda ampliamente? –No era buena persuadiendo.

-No –Contesto seco.

-Pero tengo muchas preguntas ¿Por qué esa mañana me dejaste de hablar como si me odiaras? ¿Por qué a veces aunque quiero que te acerques a mi no lo haces y te vas? ¿Qué pasa con Alice, no creo que tenga ataques de asma? ¿Por qué Jasper me mira tan raro? ¿Por qué son tan extraños? –Me calle.

El no respondió nada y segui pensando en mis ultimas dos preguntas.

-¿Estas conmigo por alguna especie de obligacion? –No era la mejor pregunta.

-Definitivamente no –Contesto molesto.

-En el supuesto de que me dijeras tu secreto ¿Tienes miedo a que te deje de querer? –Esa si era buena.

El demoro en contestar.

-Si –Esa respuesta sono mas a in gemido dolorido.

Deje de hacer preguntas sabiendo que eso le dolia de alguna manera. Era viernes, ahora cada fin de semana tenia algo que hacer, Edward siempre me ayudaba con tareas y trabajos y tenia mas tiempo que antes aparte de tener un fiel acompañante en las compras de la semana. Si no saliamos a cenar, íbamos con Alice y Jasper, si no, a la azotea y Edward tocaba la guitarra, veíamos películas o leíamos, siempre hacíamos algo.

-Voy a llevarte a mi casa –Dijo sonriendo.- Creo que has dejado que yo te conosca y voy a dejar que me conoscas –Esa sonrisa suya mata.

Sonrei a la par de el y nos dirigimos a su casa, ya la conocía, bueno en parte pero esta vez el me la iba a enseñar. El trayecto siempre era largo pero disfrutaba estar con el. Al entrar a la cochera no había ningún otro coche, solo el de Edward. Subimos las escaleras hacia el recibidor y empezó el "recorrido"

La sala ya la conocía, la cocina también pero la cocina conducía al comedor que era enorme, una mesa larga con mas de 12 sillas muy tradicional para desentonar con lo moderno de la casa, el comedor a su vez conducía de nuevo a la sala, faltaba solo una puerta por abrir y me mostro una bibloteca enorme que desorbito mis ojos cuando la vi, había un piano de cola negro en una esquina y toda la habitación era de madera igual que los libreros.

Edward tomo mi mano y me sento en el piano con el, yo no dejaba de ver todos los libros.

-Este es otro secreto –Rio- Creo.

Abrio la tapa del piano y empezó a tocar un popurrí de canciones clásicas que algunas conocía Vivaldi, Bethoben, Chopin, Debussy, Chaicosky entre otros, era magnifico tocando el piano. Parecia un angel, sus manos se movían tan rápido y se divertía tocando y yo me divertía viéndolo tocar.

Callados, disfrutando de nuevo la música pasaron horas o realmente no se, después de un rato paro.

-Eres –No termine de decirlo cuando me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- el mejor, Edward.

Sonrio, me explico la historia de los libros, algunos eran de su padre que también disfrutaba de la lectura, otros eran de el, unos libros parecían tan antiquísimos. Salimos de esa habitación, aunque yo no quería y subimos las escaleras me señalo la habitación de Alice, me platico que su hermano Emmett no vivía con ellos pero aun tenia una habitación ahí, la habitación de sus padres y hasta el fondo estaba la suya.

Se quedo un momento tomando la perilla en sus manos como pensando en abrirla o no. Tome su mano y la gire.

Aparecio ante mi una habitación enorme cubierta casi en puras ventanas, el techo tenia pintado cuadros y rectángulos de una escala de azules variada. La cama era enorme y con sabanas azules al igual que algunos tonos del techo, en frente de la cama había una pantalla plasma enorme y la habitación tenia percianas de madera que combinaban con el piso de madera.

Un cuadro hermoso y muy grande de dos sobras de un hombre y una mujer dándose un beso en tonos azules y amarillos. Tambien había un escritorio de vidrio con un enorme librero blanco con mas libros, para variar.

Mis ojos no descansaban y solo veoa a todas partes tratando de encontrar algo para hacele muchas preguntas.

-¿No sabes por donde empezar verdad? –Pregunto divertido.

-Pense que no me podias leer la mente

-No, pero es fácil adivinar, mira me gustaría empezar por eso –Señalo al cuadro que estaba arriba de su cama- Lo hice hace una semana.

Lo observe atentamente, el chico parecía Edward claro que era el, ese cabello desordenado era el y las proporciones también pero la chica se veía muy bien para ser yo.

-No, no soy yo esa –Afirme segura.

-Si Bella, son exactamente tus proporciones y estoy casi seguro que si apagamos las luces y con una lámpara te hago sombra seria exactamente la tuya –Dijo serio.

Si Edward lo decía debía de ser verdad pero era difícil de creer.

-De cualquier manera es hermoso, no puedo creer que tu lo hicieras –No dejaba verlo.

-Tambien pinte el techo.

Me imagine el dolor de cuello que le debió generar eso. Vi toda la serie de cd`s y discos antiguos que tenia eran muchos. Tenia archivados trabajaos desde que empezó la carrera. Senti sus manos tomando mi cintura mientras leia todos los cds. Sus labios besaban mi cuello desconcentrándome en mi lectura.

Sentia como de manera lenta posaba sus labios en mi cuello para darme beso tras beso tiernamente. Me quería girar pero sus manos agarraron fuerte mi cintura y no me dejaron. Ese contacto me hacia sentirme completamente suya. Por primera vez sentía como si fuese una sola persona con otra persona. Con una de sus manos levanto mi cabello y beso mi nuca, se sentía muy bien, me relajaba y me sacaba suspiros.

-Mmmm me agrada escuchar eso –Me susurro sensualmente al oído.

Eso me prendió definitivamente, me di la vuelta y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo y al fin obtuve mi buen beso. No era tan tierno como antes lo cual me hacia sentir bien, Edward me estaba dando la oportunidad a mi y a el. Era un beso largo sentía sus labios mas suaves que el algodón contra los mios y su lengua humeda penetrar mi boca y jugar con la mia en una lucha interminable por exitacion.

Como nunca, pase mis manos acariciando su cabello, tomandolo fuerte para acercarlo a mi boca y a su vez escuchaba sus gemidos que me hacían temblar. El acariciaba mi espalda suavemente. En un movimiento rápido me cargo y se giro hacia la cama donde me avento tiernamente. Lo veía desde la cama con una gran sonrisa, realmente quería que eso pasara.

El aun parado en el borde de la cama se debatía entre hacerlo o no a juzgar por su cara. Con mi dedo índice le indique que viniera a la cama y como si yo fuese la máxima autoridad el acato mi orden.

-No quiero perder el control –Murmuro arriba de mi.

-Yo si –Acepte.

Me miro y siguió besaba mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mis pechos por ensima de mi blusa, se sentía bien. Desabotono con los dientes mi blusa, se veía tan sexy quitándome asi la blusa. La abrió por completo y por ensima de mi sosten empezó a morder mi pecho que en vez de parecer un acto sádico era lo mas delicioso que había sentido jamás. Me provocaba un dolor placentero. Tiernamente me tomo por la cintura para desabrochar mi sosten y quitarme la blusa y ahí estaba desnuda de la mitad de la cintura para arriba enfrente de Edward y no sentía la mas minima gota de vergüenza.

Con un acto torpe y lento desabotone la camisa de Edward y el pacientemente veía mis torpes manos quitándole la camisa hasta que llegue al fin y el la quito por completo. Lo observe tan perfecto, cada musculo de su pecho era perfecto, nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio y mantenía un cuerpo envidiable, acaricie su pecho, su piel era ligeramente fría y suave.

-Eres hermosa –Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me percate que el me miraba como yo a el.

-Tu también –Rei y le di un beso en su frente.

Pose mis manos en la hebilla de su cinturón y lo empece a desabrochar y el se dejaba hacer. Me apoye en mis codos y lo gire hacia a un lado. El puso sus mano atrás de su cabeza viéndome tan sensualmente que sentía que me derretía. Vi que había un bulto entre sus piernas y me dio algo de vergüenza.

-Soy tuyo –Sonrio maliciosamente.

Olvide mis ataques regulares de nervios y empece a besar su pecho. Lo mire y tenia cerrados los ojos, lo estaba disfrutando. Tenia miedo, estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes y el probablemente si.

-Mas fuerte Bella –Pidió con los ojos cerrados- Muerdeme mas fuerte Isabella.

El cuerpo de Edward temblaba como intentando contenerse, lo mire como preguntando si lo ahuantaria, pero sus ojos cerrados me decían que si. Aprete mis dientes en torno a su piel gradualmente.

-Mas –Aprete mas- Un poco mas fuerte mhhhh, me estas perdiendo Bella –Su respiración irregular me agradaba junto con sus suspiros.

Tenia miedo de hacerle daño pero a el le gustaba, mordí otra parte de su pecho y un perfecto "Ahhh" salió de sus labios resonó en la recamara, por alguna razón no debaja marcas en su piel y eso le gustaba asi que lo hice repetidamente, me encantaba escucharlo. Mis piernas lo rodeaban una a cada lado y sentí ese bulto rozar con mi vagina, aunque había tela de por medio di un saltito.

-No estes nerviosa Bella, aunque te ves adorable, no estes nerviosa

-Es que no se como hacerlo –Me ahoge en mi particular mar de vergüenza.

-Acariciame –Me ordeno- Despacio.

Seguia con sus manos atrás de la cabeza, parecía un dios griego completamente seductor. Empece por acariciar su pecho e ir bajando lentamente hasta donde se veía un bulto entre sus piernas. Lo acaricie por encima de la tela y eso dejo salir un gemido de su parte. Tome valor y desabotone su pantalón jalando el cierre hacia abajo, baje los pantalones quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines y ahí tenia a Edward en bóxers todo para mi.

Acaricie de nuevo ese bulto por encima de la tela y meti mis manos en el elástico, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi, jale el elástico y deje al descubierto esa parte de Edward que no pensaba ver, era grande, creo que ese es el calificativo mas certero.

Me quede congelada no sabia que hacer y la mirada de Edward me ponía nerviosa.

-Tomala con tus manos –Me dijo sin dejar de verme.

La tome entre mis manos, era dura y el con una de sus manos tomo la mia para guiarme.

-Asi me gusta Bella ahhh

Sonrei entendiendo el punto y empece a jalarla y el gemia. Acerque mi boca y primero le di un beso, que hizo que diera un pequeño saltito en la cama y luego la meti en mi boca.

-Eres calida, aprieta tus labios eso me gusta

El tomo mi cabello y me daba el ritmo con el que tenia que hacerlo, yo pasaba mi lengua por toda la longitud mientras subia y bajaba y el me premiaba con la mejor música que podía esuchar.

La mano de Edward me indico que me retirara, su cara era de extasis y la mia de alegría. El me giro y desabotono mi pantalón lo saco igual que como yo al suyo quitándome mis zapatos y calcetines. Acaricio mi vagina por ensima de mi tanga y la quito rápidamente. Estaba exitada y quería que lo hiciera ya, sabia que dolería pero no me importaba.

El tomo mi cadera y se acomodo viéndome a los ojos.

-Puede doler un poco la primera vez, pero lo hare despacio –Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Empezo a entrar despacio en mi, sentía como si quisiera romperme, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, cuando lo vi el también hacia una mueca supongo que a el le dolia también, pensé que ya había terminado y estaba toda dentro.

-¿Ya? –Pregunte.

-No va solo la mitad –Dijo.

-Mira hazlo rápido, prefiero que duela rápido.

El pensó un momento y sentí un golpe, pero no era mas que una envestida increíblemente rápida de su parte, el dolor se encontraba en el borde de lo placentero y lo doloroso, sin embargo aun era placentero. Edward se quedo un momento asi y tan lento como le fue posible empezó a moverse, pero cuando se movia no era tan doloroso, prácticamente fue solo al principio. Edward noto en mi cara ese dejo de placer y empezó a gemir audiblemente al igual que yo. Movia mi cabeza de un lado a otro y parecía poseída contorcionandome en la cama, me encantaba la sensación y me sentía penetrada también por sus ojos que no se apartaban de mi.

Tome a Edward por el cuello y no me importo aunque supe que le enterre las uñas en el, me encantaba esa sensación, yo sudaba y el seguía tan fresco, tomaba mi cintura y se movia frenéticamente.

-Me … gusta mucho –Murmure.

-ahhh –Senti que quería decir algo pero no podía- Ahhh –Otra vez y no podía.

Yo empece a temblar, no podía controlarme y el solo seguía con el mismo frenesí del vaivén.

-Eres hermosa remolineándote en mi cama –Dijo al fin entre gemidos.

Al final de sus palabras mi cuerpo se arqueo y sentí una honda eléctrica recorrer desde mi pie hasta la base de mi cabeza y di un grito, el siguió unos segundos mas hasta gemir tan fuerte como yo había gritado.

Al final mi cuerpo sudoroso estaba sobre su cama y el a mi lado abrasandome, ambos cansados y felices.

-Eres genial –Dije acomodándome en su pecho.

-Te amo isabella –Fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando me quede dormida.

._._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Otro lemon! Vamos por mas! Ahahahaha

Saludos y lean lean lo que sea pero lean!


	7. Capitulo 7 Emmett

Bonjour mes amis!

Jejejeje ando apenada por el lemon del cap pasado… ustedes no? Yo no escribi eso! Fue mi inconciente! Aahahahaha bueno aquí les dejo otro cap que lo disfruten.

Por cierto gracias al review de kkikkacullen que buen que encontraste este fic.

Recuerden una cosa que a lo mejor ya les aburrió de leer:

Lean, lean, lo que sea, pero lean!

_._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Capitulo séptimo

Emmett

Me desperté temprano y no vi ningún reloj, estaba en la recamara de Edward. El estaba dormido a mi lado intente moverme para no despertarlo pero lo desperté sin querer.

-Buenos días -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Buenos días –Sonrei- No quería despertarte es solo que tengo hambre.

-Ahh se me olvidaba, no hay despensa, yo voy a ir a comprar algo para desayunar, ¿Qué se te antoja? –Pregunto preocupado.

-Sorprendeme

-Soy buen chef, yo voy no me tardo tu quedate aquí si quieres –Me propuso.

-¿Me puedo bañar?

-Claro, yo te consigo ropa de Alice… -Lo interrumpi.

-Algo comodo pro favor –Insisti.

-Esta bien –Sonrio dándome un beso en mi frente.

Nos levantamos cai en cuenta que estábamos desnudos y caminamos hacia una puerta donde estaba su vestidor, tenia mucha ropa en bolsas y una gran zapatera, atravesando el vestidor estaba su baño. Tenia muchas luces, el lavabo tenia un espejo que llegaba al techo y había una regadera con una gran tina. Abrió el agua caliente y me dejo ahí mientras iba por la ropa. Solo escuche la puerta abrirse cuando dejo mi ropa, era muy rápido.

-Ahora regreso

-Si yo te espero.

Me bañe rápido, Edward tenia jabon liquido y una esponja, no crei que le molestara que la usara, asi que la use, el jabon era de hiervas y olia muy bien y su shampoo era de te verde, muy curioso. Abri la puerta de la regadera y vi la ropa que había dejado arriba del mueble del lavabo junto con una toalla, tuve que cruzar para tomar la toalla y deje el baño mojado. Vi la ropa de Alice era un sweter rojo y un pants negro. Me envolví en la toalla y fui a buscar mi ropa interior para vestirme. No sabia donde podía encontrar un cepillo. Entre al baño de nuevo y abri unas gavetas, en la segunda había gel y un cepillo. Al terminar de cepillacirme, sali de la habitación de Edward, quería un vaso de agua, baje las escaleras y vi a una persona muy extraña.

Era un hombre grandote, musculoso y de cabello negro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quien eres? –Pregunte intrigada, por algún motivo tenia miedo.

-Eres muy bonita –Dijo acercándose a mi y yo retrocedi- Me encanta cuando huyen.

-¿Eres un ladron? –Pregunte con una voz muy ligera.

-No, soy mejor que eso –Ya estaba realmente cerca de mi.

-¿Conoces a Edward? -Di otro paso hacia atrás.

-Eres sexy y muy bonita, ¿Por qué te dejaron sola aquí? Dios hueles tan jodidamente bien –Pregunto.

-Edward fue a traerme de desayunar –Respondi dando otro paso hacia atrás.

`Pero a cada paso que daba el daba uno mas y mis pasos a comparación a los de el eran muy pequeños, lo tenia tan cerca de mi que su respiración chocaba con mi frente. Su enorme mano tomo mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi barbilla para acercarla a su boca. Lo observe, era tosco y grandote pero era lindo, mas bien atractivo, pero no iba a dejar que eso ganara.

Decidi correr a la recamara de Edward y encerrarme ahí asi que me dispuse a correr hacia la escalera ya casi llegaba estaba por poner un pie en ella pero me tope con algo que me tumbo al suelo. Era la enorme silueta del tipo musculoso pero ¿pero como llego tan rapido?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunte atónita.

El no respondió y me levanto del suelo bruscamente.

-Si Edward se entera de esto te va a matar –Dije entono de amenaza.

-Mhh no creo que me mate, tal vez nos peleemos.

Me cargo con una facilidad tan inhumana como si yo levantara una pluma y me avento al sillón desde la escalera, ese golpe me dolio, mi cabeza había chocado con el descansabrazos del sillón en "L" y estaba algo mareada. Tan rápido como antes lo tenia arriba de mi besándome, yo me quise resistir pero el era muy fuerte.

-Dejate y será mas sencillo –Me propuso- Tal vez hasta lo disfrutas.

-Pero yo no quiero, eres tan grandote, no te puedo quitar de ensima de mi, solo dejame ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Estaba cansada de forcejear y solo hice una mueca de desagrado.

Su reacción fue extraña, cuando deje de forcejear me miro extraño y me agarro mas fuerte esperando que me moviera pero solo hice el mismo gesto.

-Lo hago porque hueles jodidamente bien y asi has de saber, tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero, a ti te quiero ahora, si no fuera porque te acabas de bañar olerías mucho mejor –Dijo sin que realmente le entendiera y procedió a besar mi cuello con desesperación.

Me empece a sentir frustrada, aunque le diera golpes en la espalda este ni se movia, estaba enojada, molesta de que ese monigote me estuviera haciendo cosas. Contuve mi llanto, gracias al cielo escuche mi salvación.

-¿¡Que diablos haces! –Grito una voz conocida, era Edward.

-No molestes, te dejo suficiente –Murmuro besando mi cuello- vamos a jugar.

Tan rápido como el otro chico, Edward llego para quitarme a ese moustro de encima de mi, lo cargo tan fácil y lo avento contra una pared que se rompió al impacto.

-Edward, llama a una ambulancia –Me levante preocupada.

Pero de pronto a mis ojos ambos desaparecieron y cosas empezaron a caer y a romperse, vi a Alice atravesar la sala rápido hacia donde yo estaba y Jasper intentaba separar a Edward y al otro chico que se movían tan rápido que no podía verlos.

-¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Si –Apenas y conteste.

-No te muevas –Me pidió Alice- Emmett para ya

¿Emmett? Alice dasaparecio en frente de mi uniéndose al barullo de golpes que no alcanzaba a divisar. Por un lado Alice agarraba a Edward y por el otro Jasper a Emmett.

-Deja de pensar eso –Ordeno Edward.

-¡Es que la quiero! –Contesto Emmett.

-Lei**è la mia cantante –Dijo Edward en italiano, que no podía entender excepto lo de cantante.**

**-Lei è la mia cantante anche –Contesto Emmet y todos se quedaron callados.**

-¡Todos! -Grite poniéndome de pie- Me van a explicar que pasa aquí ¡ya!

Cai en cuenta que acababa de dar una orden a seres que parecían mucho mas fuertes que yo y pase saliva. Todos se rieron al unisono y me sentí avergonzada.

Alice solto a Edward y Edward apareció atrás de mi abrasandome por la cintura. Jasper solto a Emmett y se sento en el sillón mientras Alice se recostaba en su regaso. Emmett se sento en otro sillón y Edward me condujo a un sillón individual donde se sento el haciendo una seña para que me sentara arriba de el lo cual hice.

-¿Qué piensas? –Pregunto Emmett.

-Que tomaron una serie de esteroides inhumanos que los hacen actuar asi

Otra vez me sentí avergonzada por las rosas de todos.

-No Bella –Dijo Edward acariciando mi espalda, yo estaba recostada en su pecho- Es que aun no te lo quiero decir –Su rostro se torno serio.

-¿Crees que a estas alturas no sabe que sucede algo con nosotros? -Pregunto Jasper perplejo.

-Si, pero no quiero que lo sepa aun es solo una pequeña humana –Contesto Edward suavizando la mirada hacia mi.

-Claro, dejen a la pequeña humana sin saber que demonios pasa –Dije algo molesta de nuevo todos rieron.

-Merece saber la verdad –Contesto Emmett que no paraba de verme.

Edward pareció meditar un momento.

-¿Qué crees que pasa con nosotros Bella? –Me pregunto Alice.

-Pues, debe ser algo como magia o alteraciones genéticas, se mueven muy rápido y Edward avento a Emmett a la pared y no le paso nada.

-Esme los va a matar si no arreglan eso antes de que regrese –Alice advirtió- No somos genética alterada ni magia, somos un mito que se ha ocultado de los odios humanos.

-¿Esme? –Pregunte.

-Nuestra mama –Respondio Edward rápido.

-Yo puedo mostrarte algo –Dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie-Parate Edward.

Edward pensó un momento y se empezó a tensar, sentí sus musculos tensos bajo de mi. Me cargo y me recostó en el sillón mientras se incaba en la mesa de centro tendiendo la mano a Emmett y este a su vez hizo lo mismo, iban a jugar vencidas.

-Parecen dos niños pequeños ni pareces de 108 años solo te quedas con los 8 –Alice parecía molesta.

Entre tanto seguían peleando yo no veía los brazos moverse ni para el lado de Edward ni para el lado de Emmett pero si veía que hacían mucha fuerza. Por cierto ¿Cómo que 108 años?.

-Si rompen la mesa de Esme van a tener que viajar para encontrarle una igual –Sugirio Jasper pero los dos peleadores ni se permutaron.

-Ya estas muerto Edward –Sonrio Emmett girando su mano venciendo a Edward y rompiendo la mesa.

-Van a acabar con esta casa –Murmure casi inaudiblemente.

-De hecho –Contesto Alice para mi asombro.

Emmett se paro victorioso haciendo señal de presumir sus musculos.

-Ya vez Bella, mi hermano es un débil, ¿Mejor quedate conmigo? –Se acerco a mi pero Edward lo detuvo.

-No me gustaría que Bella se quedara con un moustro como tu –Dijo Edward girándolo para pelear de nuevo.

-Ahh no, ¡ya basta los dos! –Gemi molesta, sentándome lo mas derecha que pude en el sillón- Ya díganme que es lo que pasa.

Esta vez no se rieron, estaba un poco molesta, Emmett tomo asiento y Edward se puso enfrente de mi y tomo mi mano.

-Tal vez esto te sorprenda y entiendo que puedes reaccionar de varias maneras, entiendo incluso que me quieras dejar –Me decía Edward tranquilo.

-Esta sala esta repleta de vampiros a excepción de ti Bella –Dijo Emmett abandonando su sonrisa de triunfo.

-No te creo –Respondi eseptica mirando a Emmett- los vampiros no se mueven tan rápido, quieres haceme una broma.

Otra vez todos rieron.

-Bella pensé que sabias un poco mas –Dijo Alice- Me dijiste que habías leído mas que Anne Rice o Bram Stoker.

-De seguro vas a creer que brillamos con la luz como calcomanías infantiles como cree Stephanie Meyer –Rio Jasper.

-No tenemos ataúdes –Rio Emmett- Pero tengo una cama amplia alla arriba.

Todos callaron, excepto un grillo.

-No hay calabozos ni ataúdes, no brillamos con la luz –Dijo Edward- Tomalo como que somos extrasensoriales.

-¿Por qué tienen baños en las habitaciones? No se supone que no pueden pasar por agua.

-Tenemos un cuerpo físico, no sudamos como tu pero… –Edward fue interrumpido.

-Si peleo con tu novio y lo aviento al lodo como es costumbre tiene que limpiarse de alguna manera ¿no crees? –Dijo Emmett.

Edward lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tambien vamos al baño –Dijo Alice.

-Eso nunca lo escuche –Afirme.

-Todo lo que comemos es mas agua que solido y eso tiene que desecharse de alguna manera, es lógica Bella –Dijo Jasper.

-Y supongo que se reflejan en un espejo de no ser asi Alice estaría muerta –Rei pero ellos estaban centrados en hacerme entender quienes eran.

-Bella, se dice que como no tenemos alma no nos podemos reflejar, entonces explicame porque una lámpara que no tiene alma se refleja o un cadáver que no tiene vida, se refleja –Edward estaba serio.

-Jamas me lo había cuestionado.

-Somos materia e incluso materia viva, si no estaríamos como zombies –Contesto Jasper.

Los mire a todos incrédula, sobre todo a Edward que parecía triste.

-Soy un moustro –Dijo Edward.

-¡Claro que no! Eres un angel –Dije en voz baja.

-Aunque lo intentes te van a escuchar –Rio Edward.

Me sonroje de nervios.

-Me encanta verte sonrojada Bella, eres tan humana –Dijo Alice viéndome con ternura desde el regaso de Jasper.

-Deberias compartirla de vez en cuando –Dijo Jasper.

-¿Porque con ellos si y no conmigo? –Emmett parecía molesto.

-En primera, jamás dejaría a Bella cerca de ti, otra vez –Dijo molesto Edward hacia Emmett- y en segunda, es mia, completamente mia y no la comparto –Me abraso celosamente.

-Es que sus gemidos de humana ahh –Alice se retorció de gusto.

-Si Edward no puedes guardarla toda para ti.

-¿Gemidos de humana? ¿La escucharon gemir? –Emmett dijo molesto.

-¡Basta! No la comparto –Dijo Edward.

-y ¿Qué piensa Bella? -Sonrio Alice.

-No me comparto –Regrese el abraso a Edward- Pero aun tengo preguntas.

-No Bella, por favor –Suplico Edward.

-No, nada, tu no me lo vas a decir –Y Edward no conetsto dándome la razón- Esa noche que vine con ustedes dos, ¿me iban a comer?

Alice rio un poco. Pero me miro triste.

-No comerte propiamente Bella, pero si te íbamos a matar –Afirmo triste- Lo que paso fue justo antes de que hundiera mis dientes en tu cuello tuve una visión, te menti con que me dio un ataque de asma.

-¿Una visión? –Pregunte.

-Alice tiene visiones del futuro, pero son subjetivas, el futuro puede cambiar –Explico Edward aburrido.

-Alice tiene visiones, tu lees la mente y Jasper ¿que hace? ¿Monopoliza al mundo?

-Controla las emociones, no todos los vampiros podemos hacer algo asi, nosotros tres si, Emmett no puede hacer nada –Confeso Alice.

Emmett se paro y dijo- Nadie es mas fuerte que yo.

-Pero si mas inteligente –Rio Edward.

Emmett se contuvo, empezó a temblar yo me asuste.

-No Emmett, no enfrente de Bella –Dijo Alice y Emmett tomo asiento a regañadientes.

Empece a sentirme incomoda, desesperada, ansiosa y empece a moverme mucho, gire mi cabeza y Jasper me miraba fijamente y después de eso me sentí relajada, muy tranquila y en mucha paz.

-Ese es mi poder –Afirmo Jasper.

-Y ustedes son ¿Hermanos? –Pregunte.

-Pues –Gimio Jasper- Todo comenzó como una bonita historia que empieza con Carlisle y Edward, lo voy a resumir. Carlisle convirtió a Edward como su hijo y luego a su mujer Esme como su esposa. Luego convirtieron a Rosalie y esta convirtió a Emmett y Alice y yo solo llegamos a completar la familia.

-Al principio nos alimentábamos solo de animales, pero a decir verdad a veces no basta del todo, asi que los que decidieron llevar una dieta "vegetariana" –Alice recalco "vegetariana" con comillas imaginarias- se quedaron en Italia y los demás nos vinimos a divertirnos –Alice sonrio.

-Son como una familia –Sonrei.

-Si usualmente Emmett, Alice y yo somos hermanos y Jasper es el novio de Alice –Contesto Edward.

-Pero matar gente ¿no les genera remoridimiento? –Pregunte intentando asimilar.

-Al principio –Dijo Emmett- Alice y Jasper casi siempre matan moribundos o intercalan una dieta entre animales y sangre humana, casi no matan a nadie en si. Pero yo soy mas sádico a mi me agrada sentir el dolor humano y no tengo remordimiento por ello –Me miro helándome en mi asiento.

-No la asustes bastardo –Edward me abrazo.

-Y ¿tu? –Trague saliva preguntándole a Edward, mi garganta estaba seca.

-No creo que quieras saber-Fue lo único que respondió.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué viste Alice? -Ya no podía con la intriga y quería cambiar el tema por algo mas a meno.

-A ti, convertida en una de nosotros.

Intento fallido.

_._._._._._._._._ _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Edward o Emmett?

Mhhhh quien será mejor?

Saludos


	8. Capitulo 8 Entre dos

Octavo capitulo

Entre dos

Un gruñido saco a todos los presentes de la platica. El estomago de Bella gritaba de hambre.

-Tu tienes hambre, lo olvide –Edward se apeno- Voy a prepararte un omelette, algo de pan tostado, traje naranjas, ahora mismo te hago un jugo ¿te agrada? -Pregunto Edward preocupado.

Era mas de lo que esperaba desayunar y todo se oia increíblemente bien asi que asentí feliz, me encanta el jugo de naranja.

-Yo también tengo algo de hambre –Emmett se levanto del sillón- Tal vez puedas darme solo un poco Bella.

Sus ojos me daban miedo pero Edward lo empujo al sillón rápidamente.

-No la toques –Advirtio.

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana –Contesto desafiando.

-Se les olvida algo –Interrumpi- Tengo voz y voto -Emmett rio y me extraño.

-Eres solo una humana en verdad no tienes voz entre nosotros –Me respondió Emmett haciéndome sentir realmente mal.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Pregunte molesta, el debió pensar que lo estaba retando porque volvió a pararse del sillón con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¿Crees que una humana puede tener voz en presencia de alguien como yo? Si quisieras correr te atraparía sin dudar, si quisieras dañarme no pudieras generarme gran daño que no me regenere mas rápido de lo que tu puedes, soy mas fuerte y por mucho.

-Pero con la luz del sol desapareces –Si, me estaba retando pero no iba a permitir que abusara de mi.

Escuche como bufo.

-Otro mito estúpido y luego que, ¿me vas a aventar agua bendita mientras rezas? –Pregunto sarcástico.

-¿No les hace nada la luz? –Pregunte curiosa viendo a Edward.

-Pica un poco, entre mas años, menos escozor –Contesto incomodo.

Emmett retomo la platica aclarando su graganta y gire hacia el demostrando que no tenia miedo.

-No me matarias –Le dije calmada.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-No lo se, solo lo se, podrías dañarme, pero no me matarias

-Bueno es suficiente –Contesto Alice poniéndose de pie- Tenemos que alimentar a una humana, jejeje, eso suena gracioso –Dijo para si- Edward, a la cocina.

Edward preparaba todo con una velocidad mas rápida de lo que mis ojos podían aceptar. Yo me sente en una de las sillas altas de la barra de la cocina viendo como Edward se movia rápidamente. En el pretil de la puerta estaban Alice y Jasper hablando tan bajo que no entendía y riendo entre ellos, Emmett estaba sentado a dos sillas de mi sin dejar de mirarme. Asi, Edward termino muy rápido de preparar todo y todo se veía delicioso. Me hizo un omelettte con jamón, el pan tostado estaba crujiente y el jugo de naranja fresco y dulce.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron por lo delicioso que se veía todo. Olvide que había cuatro vampiros viéndome comer cuando empece a partir el omelett, vi a Edward y sabia que esperaba una respuesta estaba parado enfrente de mi viendo mi reacción del otro lado de la barra, asi que lo probe y el sabor era exquisito, un ligero gemido salió de mi boca porque tenia mucha hambre.

-Esta realmente delicioso mmmm –Conmente saboreando lentamente el bocado.

-Me alegra ser buen Chef –Me miro con ternura.

-¡Por dios! Solo son huevos –Emmett giro los ojos y dio un golpe a la barra con su manota abierta, sonaba tan celoso,

-Pero a final de cuentas Edward lo preparo –Comente, me agradaba enfrentarme a ese vampiro aunque también me daba miedo, pero la risa de Alice y Jasper me tranquilizo.

Emmett hizo una cara de pocos amigos y no me dejo ganas de retarlo de nuevo. Asi que segui comiendo tranquilamente, Alice y Jasper se fueron y me quede sola con Emmett y Edward.

-¿Ustedes no comen? Bueno es obvio, pero porque Edward, siempre comías cuando me invitabas a cenar –Pregunte intrigada dando otro bocado de omellett.

-No es tan difícil – Emmett bajo de la silla y camino hacia mi- Es como si tu bebieras sangre –Continuo acercándose- Puedes hacerlo, pero no te alimenta de verdad, incluso te puede saber un poco mal dependiendo.

Emmett se acerco tanto, sus dos enormes manos acariciandon mis hombros helándome de inmediato, sentí que mi pulso se paro, solo rodee mis ojos para ver su enorme y malévola sonrisa muy cerca de mi, el abrió la boca acercándose a mi tenedor y tomo mi bocado, lo mastico e hizo una mueca al tragar.

-A veces es desagradable –Hizo otra mueca- Tal vez me puedes quitar el mal sabor de boca.

Lo mire molesta.

-Mi pequeña humana –Me miro con esos ojos negros penetrantes y esa sonrisa que aun no identificaba si me agradaba o me daba miedo- y mi tonto hermano –Suspiro.

No me di cuenta hasta que la fría mano de Edward tomo mi cintura, ni escuche en el momento en el que se movio y menos aun cuando se había situado a mi lado. Me sentí en medio de un batallón, de un lado Edward mirando con odio a Emmett y del otro Emmett mirando con burla a su hermano y en medio yo con un plato de omellett.

-Ajam –Aclare mi garganta rompiendo la guerra y ambos se sentaron cada uno a cada lado.

Di un trago a mi jugo y sentí el frio pasar por mi garganta. Empezaba a pensar que estaba loca, estaba en una enorme y hermosa casa y a lado de mi tenia a dos vampiros que de alguna manera u otra me deseaban y sabia que cualquier movimiento, incluso un trago, podría hacerles desearme mas, pero que raro.

-Y bueno, ¿no me vas a contestar mi pregunta? –Pregunte mirando a Edward.

-Si Emmett no contesta por mi –Sonaba molesto- Comi contigo porque me agrada escucharte comer, es curioso, casi nunca terminaba lo que pedia, realmente la carne cruda no sabe tan mal y en el luagr al que te llevaba no la congelan por eso sabe … -Edward vacilo- Decente, odio las verduras o frutas o hiervas, saben horribles.

-Incluso la gente que los come, su sangre sabe diferente, agria –Interrumpió Emmett.

Di una mordida a mi pan tostado.

-Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar –Dijo Edward perdiéndose en mi boca que mordía el pan- Es diferente, suena bien, no lo puedo describir.

Emmett giro los ojos haciendo un bufido.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal ustedes dos?

-El me robo a mi pareja –Susurro Emmett.

-Otra vez la discusión, no me robe a Rosalie, ella me sedujo y de hecho yo la ignore, si se fue es porque ella quiso no por otra cosa –Contesto Edward.

-Si ahora viene la parte donde salimos a pelear y te doy un puñetazo en la cara, como quisiera que se deformara, ¿esperas que te crea esa cantaleta? Desde hace mas de 20 años Edward y sigo sin creerte –Emmett hablaba muy despacio y tranquilo y veía hacia la nada.

-Si, ahora es la parte donde soy mas rápido que tu y te venzo –Contesto Edward.

-No siempre, van 1,120 contra 1170 a favor mio –Contesto.

-Si incluyeras las partidas de ajedrez seria otra cosa

La conversación era entre ellos dos y yo ya había terminado de desayunar.

-No cuenta porque lees mis jugadas en la mente, tramposo –Emmett se paro de la silla exaltado.

-Sabes que no lo hago, es ética y yo si la tengo, no como tu –Edward salto de la silla y de pronto desaparecieron, solo escuchaba crujir arboles afuera y la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín estaba abierta.

-Lo que me faltaba … -Suspire.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._.

Gracias a dianitha vaMpire aquí tienes la actualización, de hecho ya la tenia pero no la había subido ejejeje, disfrutalo.

Gente, espero que les este gustando la historia, algunos la han marcado como favoritos, la voy a ir actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda, no creo que pase de 20 capitulos, a menos que de me ocurra algo extraño, no se si dejar a Bella con Edward o con Emmett ahahahaha no pasa que la deje con Mike, bueno lo ultimo jamás lo hare.

Saludos!


	9. Capitulo 9 Comprendiendonos

Noveno capitulo

Comprendiéndonos

Supongo que debo advertirlos, este capitulo contiene algo que puede que moleste a algunos, algo de sangre en si, asi que los hematofobicos no deberían leer mas o menos de la mitad para abajo.

No pretendo faltar el respeto a nadie, cada quien es libre de escribir lo que quiera con respecto a mi fic, sin embargo espero que les agrade.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_::_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Pense que estaba a punto de integrarme en una familia muy extraña, mire tranquilamente la puerta pensando en los pros y contras de andar con un vampiro.

Pro-Edward es muy guapo.

Contra- Tiene un hermano psicópata.

Pro- Edward es inteligente.

Contra- Alice es una maniaca.

Pro- Siento que sere muy feliz con el.

Contra- Son vampiros y literalmente me pueden matar.

Pro- Soy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Contra- …

Pro- Me hacen sentir querida.

Contra- …

Que extraño, de nuevo absorta en mis pensamientos y de nuevo como siempre me sacaban de ellos.

-Siempre son asi –Dijo Alice.

-¿Cuánto tardan sus peleas? –Pregunte sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-Varia, a veces tres o cuatro horas

Senti unos brazos detrás de mi, tomando mi cintura, pensé que Alice se había movido rápido pero seguía en su misma posición. Era Edward, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello besándolo tiernamente.

-Deberías compartir –Dijo Alice y su posición se veía ansiosa- Vamos, soy tu hermanita.

-Mmmm –Edward estaba pensando- ¿Tu que opinas Bella? –Pregunto riendo.

La pregunta me había puesto nerviosa y ambos rieron, me molesto un poco.

-Tal vez deberías compartirme ¿No Edward? –Levante una ceja, jamás lo había hecho asi que recordé como hacerlo para la próxima.

-Vamos Bella, ven –Alice extendió su mano.

Baje de mi silla, aun algo molesta y mire a Edward seductoramente. Me acerque a Alice que me tomo por la cintura y me dirigí directo a sus labios y antes de llegar a ellos, gire para verlo y estaba atonito en su asiento, yo solo sonreí.

-Si, la imagen es buena –La voz de Jasper me distrajo de la mirada de Edward.

-Uff –Suspiro Emmett- Mi pequeña hermanita con mi pequeña humana ffffhhhhh –Emmett se sacudió haciendo un ruido similar a un caballo.

-No es tu pequeña humana, es mi pequeña humana –Bufo Edward viendo a Emmett.

-¡Ya basta! –Dije- Antes de que vuelvan a pelear.

Alice rio y tomo mi mano llevándome con Edward que me abrazo como salvándome de sus hermanos pervertidos.

-Vamos a bailar, todos, como hace mucho –Sugirió Jasper.

-Excelente, vamos todos –Grito Emmett con su animo- Nos conseguimos una presa y todo como antes.

Mi cara se deformo en una mueca de incomprensión.

-Hay una pequeña humana presente – Gire la cara molesta por el comentario.

-Ignoralo yo lo hago a menudo –Dijo Edward- Nosotros nos quedamos.

-Ahhh no, por supuesto que no –Dijo Alice molesta- Vamos todos como antes y nadie va a hacerle algo malo a Bella –Alice miro matonamente a Emmett.

Edward me miro con duda y yo asentí.

-Solo hay una condición –Todos miramos a Alice- Bella será dos horas completamente mia, yo me encargo de arreglarla, maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla.

En ese momento vi la sonrisa mas perversa que en mi vida hubiera pensado ver. Antes había visto a Alice como una igual a mi, una humana, una persona amable que me protegía pero ahora que la veía no era mas la humana tranquila y amable, su sonrisa era algo entre perversa y seductora, instintivamente me refugie en Edward que viendo a Alice se le ilumino la cara. Eso de que Edward leyera la mente y Alice tuviera visiones era malo.

-Solo si es sexy, trato hecho –Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Concuerdo con Emmett –Respondio Jasper.

Alice dio un suspiro quedándose helada en medio de la cocina y Edward la vio con intriga, estaba en transe o en medio de una visión, no se como lo llamaban.

-Trato –Edward dijo feliz- ¡Se ve ahhhh! –Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

-¡No es justo! Ahora tengo que pensar en otra cosa, no puedes leer la mente de los demás solo porque si –Dijo Alice molesta- Si lo vuelves a hacer no dejare de pensar el himno nacional de Rusia todos los días hasta que te lo aprendas como paso con el de francia.

No lo puedo creer todos querían verme en los brazos de Alice mientras sonreía perversamente hacia mi.

-Te quiero bañada en mi habitación a las ocho de la noche, salimos a las 10 –Decreto Alice como si fuese la máxima autoridad y salió de la cocina de la mano de Jasper.

No podemos negarnos a eso pensé.

-No podemos negarnos a la matrona –Contesto Edward, sentí de alguna manera estaba conectada con el. Edward tomo mi brazo y me cargo como si fuese una pluma y corrió a su habitación.

Entramos tan rápidamente que me maree mucho y tuve que sentarme en la cama. Senti sus brazos acariciar mis hombros atrás de mi.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato? ¿Uhh? –Esa voz tan jodidamente sexy me va a terminar derritiendo.

No pude evitarlo un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda y casi me desmayo de emoción.

-De hecho, no-Admiti tristemente porque si quería- No quiero que tus hermanos escuchen mis "lindos gemidos de humana"

Edward solto una carcajada y escuche una al fondo ¿Acaso era Emmett?

-Bella es que a todos les gusta como gimes –Dijo sin dejar de reírse- Pero eres mia ¿no es asi?

-Absolutamente –Sonrei- Pero ¿que somos?

-Supongo que almas que perpetraran la existencia del otro en tu caso de por vida –Dijo filosóficamente y luego cayo- Bella ¿quieres ser mi …?

La oportunidad de Emmett interrumpió mi añorada pregunta, la puerta resonó al abrirse.

-Hermanito, hermanito, ¿vamos a cazar antes de ir a bailar? O podemos –Emmett fue interrumpido.

-Ni lo digas bastado –Edward estaba enojado.

-Creo que lo debería saber ¿no crees? Es decir, no creo que le sea fácil la idea de que somos seres extra humanos y menos que puede morir en nuestros brazos pero si no le decimos, le estaríamos mintiendo Edward –Emmett hablo con un tono que hizo enojar a Edward.

-¿Me están ocultando algo? –Pregunte intrigada.

-¿Tu parli italiano? –Me pregunto Emmett con un acento curioso.

-No, yo no parli, italiano –Conteste riéndome sonaba tan chistoso.

-Ya vez, no entendió –Contesto Emmett viendo a Edward.

-Ahh –Suspiro Edward-¿Cómo te lo explico? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –Me pregunto intrigado, no sabia a donde querían llegar.

-Creo que la ensalada griega –Conteste pensando- El helado de pistache –No sabia que contestar.

Ambos rieron haciendo cara de asco.

-Pues mira, dentro de todo lo que tu puedes comer hay algo que te gusta mas que otras cosas… -Edward fue interrumpido.

-Ve al grano, Edward, ella entiende no es una niña, hueles muy bien Bella, tanto que me dan ganas de comerte aquí mismo y desde que te vi quise al igual que Edward –Hablo rápido y sin pasas dejándome sin entender.

-No lo entiendo –Respondi- ¿Me quisiste matar Edward? –Pregunte molesta apartando sus manos.

-Claro que no –Contesto seguro Edward.

-Por favor, admite que si –Bufo Emmett.

-Que tu si lo hayas querido no implica que yo también –Afirmo Edward- Mejor te lo explico con mas calma, hay comida que sabe y huele, si lo quieres ver asi –Miro a Emmett con rabia- mas sabrosa que otra –Yo asentí sabianedo ya a que se referían- Pues de entre todos los humanos yo te preferirira a ti no solo por todas las cualidades que te hacen ser un ser humano maravilloso, si no también por tu olor. Es lo mas delicioso que he olido jamás.

-Cuando eso sucede se dice que eres una cantante –Explico Emmett- eres mi cantante bella, tu aroma me incita a quererte mas y mas.

-Emmett te quiere en un plano alimenticio, yo no, a pesar de que también siento lo mismo –Explico Edward.

-Pero, ¿me quisiste matar alguna vez? –Pregunte triste.

-Es muy raro que beba de humanos, cuando te vi por primera vez me aleje rápido porque por alguna razón no te quería dañar en lo mas minimo, por eso mi reacción –La respuesta de Edward me calmo.

-Puedes aliviar mi pesar solo son una pequeña probada de ti Bella –Suplico Emmett.

Yo negué rotundamente, no dejaría que me tomara.

-Existe el riesgo de que no pares y la mates, no lo haras –Edward me abraso.

-Pero y ¿si tu lo haces? También eres vampiro Edward –Jusf¡tifico Emmett.

-Pero no la voy a herir –Respondio deguro.

Emmett se paro y dio un golpe al aire, al salir azoto la puerta fuertemente.

-Y Alice y Jasper, ¿también les canto? –Pregunte riéndome de la situación.

-Ahahaha no, solo piensan que hueles bien –Afirmo- se que es mucho para ti.

-Es lo que siempre quise, me fasinan los vampiros y no puedo creer que tu seas uno de ellos Edward, es exitante –Sonrei- Has algo vampiro –Pedi.

-Bella –Su cara se deformo en una mueca de incomprensión- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Algo que no sepa, enseñame tus colmillos –Pedi, quería conocerlo.

-Te vas a asustar –Dijo negando.

-Para nada –Rodee los ojos y me gire para verlo de frente.

Edward lo pensó unos momentos. Hizo una mueca como si tuviera un tic y abrió la boca como enojándose hasta que vi sus perfectos dientes blancos y pronto vi como crecían esos colmillos puntiagudos, no tan grandes como alguna vez pensé, después de esto su semblante volvió a la normalidad pero mantuvo la boca entre abierta y yo no dejaba de observarlo.

-¿Entretenida? –Pregunto sacándome de mi asombro.

Asenti-¿Son filosos? –Era mucha mi curiosidad.

El abrió su boca y pose mi dedo índice suave por uno de sus colmillos, si tenían una punta parecida a la de un alfiler, lo mire entuciasmada, pero mi dedo se incrusto en su colmillo y dejo salir una gota de sangre. El cerro sus ojos y lamio mi herida despacio, tenia miedo pero parecía calmado.

-No pensé que supiera tan bien -Me dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiera acabado de drogarse, se dejo caer en la cama- Tu sangre me encanta Bella.

La puerta azoto de nuevo, era Emmett enojado, Edward seguía en su misma posocion y yo estaba asustada.

-No te va a hacer nada Bella calma –Dijo Edward aun acostoado tan tranquilo.

-No es justo, exijo también probar –Emmett estaba fuera de si.

-No -contesto Edward seguro y tan calmado que seguía recostado en la cama.

Un instinto suicida en mi me hizo ponerme de pie, Edward giro la cabeza para observarme pero ni se levanto ni cambio de posición.

-¿No me vas a detener? –Pense que Edward se molestaría.

-Posiblemente es la única manera de calmar a Emmett –Ahora se levanto y en un movimiento rápido estaba atrás de mi, recordé que no era necesario esperar acciones inmediatas de Edward porque era mas rápido de lo que jamás pensé- Es tu decisión –Edward me abraso fuertemente con su cara en mi hombro.

Emmett tenia una cara tan graciosa, estaba completamente emocionado por lo que iba a hacer, que creo que nada lo hubiera sadado de su emoción. Tome mi dedo y lo apreté dejando salir unas gotas que se escurrieron por el y Emmett tomo mi mano suevemente, eso me intrigo, pensé que me deseaba de manera desesperada, pero fue tan sutil. Senti un escalofrio y un suspiro extaciado de Emmett al lamer la sangre que había escurrido desde la muñeca hasta mi dedo.

-Es mejor de lo que pensaba –Giro su cabeza de un lado a otro con alegría.

-Si y es toda mia –Contesto Edward abrasandome mas fuerte.

-Me vas a romper –Afirme por lo fuerte del abraso y lleve mi dedo a mi boca para sanar la herida.

-¿No te tienes que bañar para ir con Alice? –Edward pregunto.

-Pero ya me bañe, antes de que empezaran a pelear, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo –Afirme porque no lo haría otra vez.

-Quiero mas –Dijo Emmett tranquilo- Bella dame un poco mas por favor –Pidio suplicante, sin morbo ni deseo de dañarme.

-No Emmett, dejala en paz, no es un juguete ni una mascota –Edward me defendió, pero yo sonreí.

-Tal vez si lo haces rápido no sienta tanto dolor y sangre lo suficiente para saciarlos a los dos.

Ambos me miraron atonitos, era una afirmación que no se podía hacer delante de dos vampiros sedientos y deseantes de mi.

-Bella, ¿Estas conciente de lo que dices? –El rostro de Edward denotaba intriga e incomprensión.

-Asi es, pero tienen que prometer ser delicados conmigo –Dije asustada.

-Prometido –Dijo Emmett entre serio y emocionado.

Camine despacio hacia la cama y me subi en ella gateando para llegar al centro y en esa posición gire la cara para verlos, estaban sorprendidos, no podía creer que fuese tan tentadora para dos vampiros a la vez. Dos vampiros espeluznantemente sexys, me veian con deseo y emoción en sus rostros. Me acomode recostándome boca arriba y sonriéndoles, no los sacaba de su sorpresa asi que con mi dedo índice hice una seña para que se acercaran y el primero en caer fue Emmett que lentamente se postro de un lado de la cama y cuando Edward vio esto, se acerco a mi también despacio y se recostó del otro lado.

Asi entre dos vampiros me sentí la mujer mas emocionada y mas hermosa del planeta, ser deseada por dos vampiros me subió la autoestima realmente.

-¿Estas comoda? –Pregunto Emmett preocupado por mi, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Si –Susurre.

Edward me acaricio la mejilla y tomandome del mentón me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El contacto un poco mas frio de Edward me gustaba pero Emmett era aun mas frio que Edward, lo sentí cuando acaricio mi abdomen con su mano, haciendo mi delgado sweter hacia arriba para poder externer su enorme mano por todo mi abdomen.

¿Qué habran entendido por probar un poco? ¿Acaso me lo iban a hacer los dos al mismo tiempo? No lo pude creer pero me gustaba demasiado, sentía algo de atracción hacia Emmett pero sentía un amor enorme hacia Edward. Edward sepraro sus labios de los mios y pude apreciar a Emmett viendo mi cuello hipnotizado.

-¿Por qué me miras tan perdido? –Le pregunte a Emmett.

-Tu no lo sientes, pero tu yugular se mueve conforme pasa la sangre y se ve bien –Aun seguía viéndome.

-De hecho es tranquilizante verlo –Admitio Edward feliz- ¿Qué propones Emmett? Hay que hacerle el menor daño posible.

-Jamas me había detenido a pensar como hacer poco daño –Admitio con cara de confusión.

-No se preocupen, me agrada la idea de sentir un poco de dolor –Siempre lo había pensado pero no me atrevía a hacerlo jamás.

-¿Tenemos a una bella masoquista? Porque yo soy un completo sádico –Afirmo Emmett con una sonrisa torcida muy seductora.

-¿Bella? –Pregunto Edward intrigado.

-Solo un poco, muy humanamente poco –Rei- Asi que tu sadismo vampirico no aplica en este caso Emmett.

-¡Chin! Tenia una excelente idea de que hacer contigo Bella, te verias ten sexy amarrada a la cama… -Emmett fue interrumpido.

-¡Deja de pensar eso! –Grito Edward molesto.

-¿No te agradan esos juegos? –Le pregunte a Edward.

-Un poco pero no tan grotesco como este oso –Admitio con algo de incomodidad.

-No es grotesco, se llama pasión, entrega total a tu pareja y confianza –Argumento Emmett molesto.

-Pues Emmett tiene razón –Afirme para la molestia de Edward.

-¿Te gustaría que..? –Pregunto Edward algo molesto pero con curiosidad.

-No tan sádico, pero supongo que Emmett tiene razón, para hacer eso se necesita pasión y entrega y gusto y supongo que si te gusta seria algo muy excitante –Lo mire sonriendo.

-Entonces –Emmett cerro el tema- ¿Cómo lo hacemos Edward?

Edward me observo un momento todo el cuerpo con indesicion.

-¿El cuello? –Pregunte.

-Sangraria mucho, no es conveniente o tal vez nos consigas volvernos locos, tu cuello esta descartado –Edward siguió observándome.

-El abdomen –Surgirio Emmett emocionado y acarciandome mi abdomen.

Edward lo pensó un momento y asintió, ambos me vieron y yo asentí. Vi en Edward preocupación y deseo y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en las almohadas.

-Bella relájate, lo haremos rápido para que no duela, creo que sentiras como un pellizco, vamos a morderte tan rápido que no lo sentiras pequeña, si te duele mucho, dinos y pararemos ¿esta bien preciosa? –Me pregunto Emmett ignorando la molestia de Edward.

-Si –Conteste cerrando mis ojos.

Senti como subían mi sweter y acariciaban con sus manos mi abdomen la mano de Emmett era mas fría y la de Edward ligeramente menos fría. La caricia era suave y estaba algo tensa porque sabia que en cualquier momento enterrarían sus colmillos.

-Solo vamos a morderte y lamer tus heridas, no quiero que te tenses, calma Bella no vamos a drenarte –Dijo Edward como si fuese algo ten normal.

Otra vez me tense, quería que lo hicieran ya, que acabaran con todo ya. Emmett beso mi amdomen y di un pequeño salto, decidi abrir los ojos para ver la escena, Emmett sonreía, Edward beso el otro lado de mi abdomen y lo que sentí fue inexplicable,

Tan rápido como sus movimientos apenas sentí como un pinchazo de un mosquito, me desilucione un poco, Emmett lamia la herida y Edward me observaba supongo que para ver que no sufriera.

-¿Te molesta algo? –Edward se dio cuenta.

-Pense que dolería mas, acepte y me da cosquillas que laman mi barriga ahahaha –Rei porque Emmett lo hacia muy rápido y patalee in poco.

-Eso tiene solución –Dijo Edward y sin dejar de verme clavo despacio, muy lento sus colmillos, sentí dolor, mi cuerpo se contorciono.

-Ahhhhhh mhhhhhhh –Solo suspiraba, me causaba mucho placer.

-Dios Bella, sigue gimiendo por favor –Pidio Emmett extaciado.

-Es que me gusta mucho, despacio, el dolor me prende ahhhh –Suspire.

-Uff –Bufo Emmett similar a un caballo- Esta chica es la locura Edward

Despues de decir esto Emmett mordió de nuevo mi abdomen y otra vez gemi de nuevo. Edward no se despegaba de mi, despacio y delicado bebía. Pronto abandono mi abdomen, vi que solo quedaban dos puntitos rojos, pensé que quedarían mas marcas. Edward dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y estiro su cuerpo arrodillado aun en la cama. Vi sus dientes blancos con un ligero tono rojo, verlo asi era la mejor imagen que jamás había visto. Por su camiseta podía ver sus musculos, sus brazos se estiraron atrás de su cabeza y su boca abierta hacia un ligero gemido, sus ojos cerrados concentrados en un placer que no pude entender, parecía perfecto.

Emmett movio su cabeza con sus dientes enterrados en mi abdomen, eso dolio y no lo esperaba.

-Ahhhhh –Grite y respire muy rápido, jalaba poco aire y lo exalaba- Ufff mhhhhh.

Edward seguía en esa posición, casi inmóvil, su cuello estirado y su cabello desordenado lo hacían verse sexy. Cerro su boca y susurro mi nombre, literalmente sentí que me exitaba mas y mas.

-Hueles muy bien –Susurro- Bella –Mi nombre de su boca sonaba mejor que nada.

-Todo de ti huele bien hermosa –Dijo Emmett besando mis heridas, me sentía cuidada.

Edward me beso tiernamente en los labios y Emmett se tendio en la cama al lado de mi debajo de mi brazo, por inercia lo rodee con el abrasandolo y me visualice a mi misma besando a Edward y abrasando a Emmett, me sentía extraña.

-Eres adorable y sabes deliciosa, tengo hambre –Dijo Emmett.

-Yo también –Edward dejo de besarme- Creo que, Bella, vamos a salir un momento, supongo que tal vez un baño caliente te va a caer bien mientras Emmett y yo salimos.

Asenti y vi a ambos pararse. Edward me vio desde la esquina de la cama y se veía tierno, Emmett golpeo su hombro sonriendo levemente y Edward se lo regreso, en el fondo se llevaban bien. Ambos salieron y decidi dormir un rato antes de mi baño, supongo que la noche seria larga.


	10. Capitulo 10 Fiesta

Desperté de repente, agresivamente, alguien estaba saltando en la cama ¿Pero como hace eso? Perezosamente me gire y abrí los ojos con dolor de verdad, no quería despertar.

-Anda Bella -Brinco- Anda Bella –Otro brinco- Despierta ya –Brinco- Ya no aguanto –Brinco- Te quiero como mi maniquí personal –No mas brincos, era Alice, por la vocecita aguda y por los brincos.

No me imaginaba a Emmett saltando en la cama sin romperla o hacer algo agresivo. Edward no seria capaz de brincar en la cama y Jasper… bueno de el nunca se que esperar.

Aun recién levantada no pude evitar hacer cierta cara de horror, perezosamente me senté en la cama, no era capaz de emitir un sonido, pero solo había dormido 2 horas, no era mucho pero me sentía algo cansada, creo que era el esfuerzo del dolor que sentí cuando…. Lo recordé y levante mi sweater, solo veía unos puntitos rojos ya cicatrizados.

-Hueles como estas Bella –Alice sonrió, recordé que estaba ahí, estaba algo mareada.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y levante.

-Me voy a bañar rápido –Al fin salió algo de mi boca, sentí mi cuerpo pesar tanto- ¿Qué me pongo?

-Mhhh, ! no no no! Ven a mi baño, a veces detesto el olor del shampoo de té y ese jabón de hierbas de Edward. Aparte en mi baño puedo maniobrar mejor –Sonrió perversamente, yo trague saliva.

Torpemente camine siguiendo a Alice a veces me tropezaba, pero ella caminaba tranquilamente. Se paro en frente de una doble puerta de madera oscura con perillas de plata, la abrió girándose mientras me sonreía.

Era una recamara grande, espaciosa, tenia un ventanal enorme, el color de la recamara era almendra y la iluminación que tenia hacia que se viera mas elegante, tenia muchos focos en el techo y una gran cama de forja, a un lado había una pequeña estancia bajando un escalón donde había unos sillones y una pantalla de plasma, era como una pequeña salita. Y la salita conducía a un pequeño estudio que solo vi de reojo.

-Esto es como 4 veces la recamara de Edward –Afirme asombrada.

-Si, soy excéntrica y no son 4, son mas Bella.

Jasper estaba en uno de los sillones de la salita recostado con una pierna cruzada, su cabeza recargada en el borde del sillón.

-Esto va a tardar Bella conociendo a Alice –Susurro Jasper, me encanta cuando estos vampiros se relajan, no se mueven ni un milímetro y se ven tan tranquilos.

-De hecho no tanto según mi visión –Respondio Alice molesta.

Entre al armario de Alice que era similar a su recamara y el baño era decente a comparación de la casa.

-Entra al baño, báñate y sal en toalla, bueno por aquí –Alice fue exactamente hacia una gaveta de la que saco una bolsita y me la entrego, era una tanga negra que me avento y torpemente agrarre.

Abri el agua caliente del baño. El baño tenia azulejos de colores amarillos y naranja palidos, había muchos espejos y luces, me sorprendió. No me lave el cabello pero si me pase el jabon de azares por mi cuerpo, y me relaje tanto bajo el agua caliente, sentía como golpeaba mi espalda, tan rico, estaba volviendo a la vida. Escuche a Alice tocar la puerta.

-Te vas a hacer abuelita Bella –Grito.

Cerre el agua y me seque, ni cepille mi cabello, supongo que Alice lo haría, me envolví en una toalla y me puse la ropa interior. Al abrir la puerta y entrar al armario, me asombre. Alice tenia ropa frente de si y la observaba detenidamente. Habia un vestido negro, mas o menos hasta la rodilla, uno rojo que se amarraba al cuello, lo demás no lo vi porque Alice se me acerco.

La observe, no podía creer que rápido se había arreglado. Tenia un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo y lleno de encaje, sus tacones parecían imposibles, bueno, para mi. Su cabello estaba largo, supongo que eran extensiones y se veía muy sexy. Paso sus manos por mis hombros, mi cintura y mi cadera, me estaba midiendo.

Dejo toda la ropa que había seleccionado y saco un vestido gris, era horrible.

-Quitate la toalla –Dijo sacando un sosten de una gaveta- Este sosten las hara lucir lindas jeje.

Timidamente deje caer la toalla y la mirada de Alice me incomodo, ella reia un poco mientras me ponía el sosten, era extraño, las hacia ver como muy juntitas y redondas y se veía bien. Alice me avento el vestido gris horrible. Me lo puse, parecía una túnica deforme que caia por mis brazos y tenia mangas hasta mis codos. Despues Alice saco una especia de corsee negro que amarro bajo mi pecho e hizo que el vestido tomara forma, ahora que lo veía mi cintura se veía muy pequeña y el vestido caia a medio muslo con mucho vuelo, de hecho di una vuelta y el vestido giro mucho dejando ver casi mi ropa interior, no lo haría de nuevo, mis hombros quedaron algo descubiertos y el gran escote en "V" dejaba verlas hermosas.

Pense que estaba lista pero me ayudo a ponerme unas medias que quedaban poco arriba del vestido, eran unas mayas de hilos entrecruzados en forma de rombos y unas botitas de tacon bajo al tobillo negras, jamás pensé usar esa ropa, pensé que era demasiado osado. Ya estaba lista, me dirigía a cruzar la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Alice- Falta tu cabello.

Ahh no, puede ser. No se tardo mucho Alice seco mi cabello, aplico una creme a hizo caireles en mi cabello con unas tenazas y peino mi fleco hacia atrás en una especie de medio chongo. Me maquillo levemente entendiendo que no me agradaba mucho eso, solo enchino mis pestañas y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y ¡listo!

-Estas hermosa Bella, solo falta algo –Alice abrió una gaveta d su peinador y saco una gargantilla negra que amarro a mi cuello- Esto evitara tentaciones y a demás se ve lindo.

Me levante, no era tan difícil caminar con esos zapatos.

-Bella, aguarda aquí –Dijo Alice antes de abrir la puerta del vestidor- Bella esta lista –Alice grito hacia su recamara y tomo mi mano para salir de la recamara.

Tres hermanos vampiros estaban de pie esperándome y al salir, inmediatamente escuche sus opiniones.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAuuuu Bella, estas como hueles –Emmett ahuyo.

-Estas perfecta –Dijo Edward seductoramente, ahora que lo veía, era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-No se como lo conseguiste Alice, se ve aun mejor –Admitio Jasper.

-¿Cómo no se tardaron en cambiarse? –Pregunte- Pregunta estúpida.

Jasper tenia una chaqueta de cuero negro algo ajustada. Edward combinaba conmigo, tenia puesta una camisa del mismo tono de gris algo abierta del pecho, estaba despeinado, perecia algo rebelde. Y Emmett se veía como un adulto, con unos jeans claros y un saco formal.

No me sentía nada fuera de lugar, posiblemente en otro lugar parecería una cualquiera, pero en este contexto parecía la mas sexy de todas las chicas jamás vistas, incluso que Alice… . Estaba entre cinco vampiros sexys y no se senti fuera de lugar.

Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura, me dio un beso tan seductor, su lengua humeda pero Alice interrumpió.

-Jasper y yo nos vamos en mi convertible y ustedes tres en el volvo –Ordeno Alice- Bella eres mi mejor creación, nos vemos alla.

Alice y Jasper salieron de la recamara. No vi nada porque Edward me besaba pero sentí un ligero portazo.

Edward siguió con lo suyo como si nada estuviese pasando, yo no me podía concentrar, estaba aun Emmett en la recamara.

-Vamos en mi Jeep, no en tu volvo, es muy pequeño –Emmett argumento molesto.

-Bella y yo vamos en mi volvo y tu en tu Jeep, listo -Edward se alejo del beso.

-Estariamos mas comodos en mi Jeep

-No pienso subirme a un Jeep con estos zapatos y este vestido –Argumente.

-Eso se arregla, yo te subo –Emmett comcluyo.

-Volvo –Dijo Edward.

-Volvo –Dije yo.

Volvo fue entonces cuando Emmett giro los ojos. Edward tomando mi mano me guio fuera de la recamara de Alice y Emmett nos siguió.

-Tambien te ves muy bien por atrás Bella –Emmett rio.

-Por todas partes –Edward rio yo me moleste un poco pero rei también.

Era sencillo caminar con esos zapatos, solo que eran muchas escaleras y no me sentía segura, Edward me cargo como una princesa, ahí me di cuenta de que ese vestido no iba a ayudar tanto a los descordinados como yo.

Llegamos al garaje y Edward abrió la puerta y me sento en el asiento del copiloto. Me sentía como un bebe. Edward entro por la puerta del piloto y Emmett se veía increíblemente raro en un carro tan pequeño en el asiento trasero. Abroche mi cinturón esperando que los demás lo hicieran pero no lo hicieron, obvio.

-Debo de agradecer a mi hermanita por hacerte lucir tan sexy –Comento Edward.

-¿Por qué se dicen hermanos? ¿Solo porque decidieron vivir juntos y sienten fraternidad? –Pregunte viendo por la ventana.

-De hecho no hay mucha fraternidad entre Edward y yo –Contesto Emmett.

-Es porque a mi, a Emmett y a Alice nos convirtió Carlisle, que es nuestro "padre" y el también convirtió a su pareja "Esme" que es como nuestra madre. De hecho lo curioso es que cada quien adopta muy bien su rol. Carlisle y Esme son geniales como padres y nosotros tres nos llevamos como hermanos –Interrumpi a Edward.

-Incluso cuando Emmett y tu dicen odiarse –Gire un poco para ver a Emmett molesto- Se llevan bien –Sonrei.

-Si supongo –Contesto Edward con una sonrisa casi invisible.

-Y ¿qué hay de Jasper?

-El fue convertido por Alice, por lo que nosotros decimos que es nuestro hermano pero es nuestro cuñado ahahaha –Edward estaba feliz por alguna razón.

-¿Y a donde vamos? –Pregunte empezándome a poner nerviosa.

-Es un bar en vivo que se llama "Table" –Dijo Emmett triunfante, estaba en medio del asiento trasero con sus brazos extendidos.

-No me van a lleavar a un "Table dance" –Mis nervios aunemtaron y contuve mi molestia.

-No Bella, yo no te llevaría a un lugar asi, ya verás es algo divertido.

-Mientras no haya chicas semi desnudas bailando en una mesa todo esta bien –Cruce mis brazos.

-¿Celosa? –No veía a Edward pero sabia que tenia una sonrisa enorme.

-Tal vez –Murmure muy bajo pero aun asi escucho.

-Bella, no hay nadie mas que quiera ver bailar arriba de una mesa que no seas tu –Edward rio.

-Te sorprenderás de ese bar Bella –Dijo Emmett

No me había dado cuenta que la casa de Edward estaba algo escondida a las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar a donde nos acercábamos estaba en el centro pero Edward manejaba muy rápido y llegamos pronto, era raro, el lugar por fuera se veía a reventar y yo me empece a preocupar, claro, no estaba Jasper.

Un ballet abrió mi puerta y sali ayudada de la mano del chico que Edward casi mato con la mirada asustándolo. Asi que Edward tomo mi cintura posesivamente y caminamos a la entrada donde había una especie de fila pero el guardia conocía a Edward y nos dejo entrar, vi a Emmet dándole un abraso muy masculino y estrechando su mano, desde mi posición vi como Emmett le entrego muy discretamente un billete de alta denominación y el guardia nos trato con respeto no por el dinero, sino por alguna relación con ellos.

Entramos y vi un lugar realmente grande, de dos pisos, hasta el fondo había un escenario con instrumentos y había pista de baile que estaba medio llena y mesas bajas con sillones, había luces de colores y las paredes estaban pintadas con garabatos de espirales de colores en un fondo negro. Emmett y Edward me condujeron entre la gente a una mesa donde estaban Alice y Jasper, la mesa estaba muy cerca del escenario.

-Hoy toca un grupo que le gusta mucho a Alice –Edward me susurro en el oído.

En la mesa donde estaban Alice y Jasper habían otras dos chicas sentadas y había botellas de varias cosas y una cubeta con hielos y cervezas, nunca había ido a lugares asi y eso me puso muy nerviosa. Inmediatamente vi a Jasper mirándome muy extraño y me sentí calmada, le regrese una mirada jugetona y el rio.

Cuando al fin me sente el grupo que a Alice le gustaba empezó a presentarse para tocar, Alice y Jasper saltaron de sus asientos y se pararon sobre la mesa que había en medio del medio circulo de sillones, la mesa era muy baja. El grupo era algo parecido a rock ligero muy agradable pero preferí quedarme sentada un poco. Edward se paro e hizo una seña de que en un momento regresaba y me quede con Emmett que se acerco a mi lado con una cerveza en la mano.

-No creo que tarden mas de unas seis canciones, a menos que Alice se ponga a gritar que quiere mas –Emmett se acerco mucho a mi oído, no había otra manera en la cual pudiera escucharlo que no fuera esa. El grupo tocaba un popurrí de canciones variadas pero nada muy pesado. Edward regreso con una copa con liquido amarillo y una piña de decoración, Edward me trajo una piña colada, ¡que rico!

Me pare dejando a Emmett sentado y tome la copa de las manos de Edward y le di un gran trago, sabia dulce muy rico asi que solo articule un "gracias". Edward me abraso por atrás y empezamos a movernos lentamente con la música y cuando vi ya me había acabado mi piña colada.

-¿Quieres algo diferente? –Me pregunto Edward al oído.

Solo negué con la cabeza y le pidió a un mesero que trajera otra, tardo un poco pero me la trajo cuando el grupo estaba terminando de tocar. Alice bajo de la mesa y empezó a sonar música electrónica, no es de mi total agrado a decir verdad.

Edward empezó a bailar como robot, se veía gracioso pero a la vez muy sexy, Emmett se paro inmediatamente y yo me sente donde Alice me hacia señas cerca de ella.

-Esto se va a poner bueno Bella mira bien –Alice sugirió- El alcohol inhibe ciertos reflejos de nosotros también, por lo que Edward no puede leer la mente o yo tener visiones, aunque Jasper es mas resistente.

Emmett se acerco a Edward como si lo fuese a golpear y Edward se acerco a el quedando muy juntos, Emmett tomo la camisa de Edward y lo empujo levemente lejos de el. Emmett se empezó a mover muy bien a decir verdad, hacia movimientos secos y rapidos, movia mucho la cadera en círculos y al terminar movio su cabeza hacia arriba retando a Edward. Edward con tranquilidad se movio hacia el como si lo fuese a golpear solto un puñetazo que paso muy cerca de el y luego empezó a moverse con la música, Edward jugaba mas con sus brazos al bailar y no me dejaba de ver.

Aparentemente Edward se movia mejor que Emmett porque tras de el aplaudieron una bola de personas en su mayoría chicas causando mi ataque de celos, otra vez. Me pare y deje mi piña colada casi terminada en la mesa, molesta. Emmett me vio y aplaudió como si fuese a bailar, en mis planes no estaba eso, mietras Edward les hacia señas a la bola de personas yo me pare enfrente de el y volteo alegramente.

Lo bese en frente de todos y casi escuche un suspiro de angustia en algunas chicas y sonreí a midad del beso. Como si otra Bella tomara mi cuerpo movi mis hombros sin dejar de mirar a Edward y movi mi cuerpo como una serpiente, acariciendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. El trato de tomar mi cintura pero tome sus manos y las avente girando mi cabeza en un rotundo "no". El sonrio extaciado, movi mis caderas subiendo mis brazos rítmicamente y empece a dar una vuelta acariciando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta quedar de espaldas a el, deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás y mis brazos acariciaron su cabello mientras el me tocaba con sus manos bien abiertas y me cargo subiéndome a la mesa.

Vi a la gente, había varias personas observándonos y en su mayoría chicos gritando cosas. Edward subió a la mesa conmigo y entendí porque el bar se llamaba "Table" en varias mesas había gente bailando, sin importar si eran chicos o chicas. Volvi a mi inspiración de "Baile erotico" y mientras Edward se acercaba despacio a mi subi un poco mi vestido con mis manos mientras bailaba, Edward se quedo petrificado en su sitio admirándome, rei un poco, esto lo saco de su trance. Se aserco con espasmos en ritmo con la música, con sus manos me hacia señales de que me acercara, pero yo me alejaba contoneándome hasta que sentí el borde de la mesa y gire mi cabeza para ver la altura, en ese momento de descuido Edward me abrazo por la cintura girándome al centro de la mesa para no caerme. Edward empezó a desabotonar su camisa mientras me bailaba tan sexy, se agachaba un poco y subia, ahora la petrficada era yo. Un monton de gritos femeninos me hizo molestarme, asi que decidi hacer lo mismo movi un hombro dejando caer la manga un poco mientras acariciaba mi hombro con una mano y luego hize lo mismo con el otro, el vestido estaba por caerse de la parte de arriba, Edward no quitaba los ojos de esa escena, pero subi los brazos volviendo las mangas a su lugar y di un giro rápido dejando que el vuelo del vestido esnseñara un poco, los gritos de unos chicos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo el de Emmett. Me canse y me maree un poco asi que trate de bajar de la mesa y Edward me ayudo bajando el después.

Gritos y chiflidos porque regresáramos a la mesa no se hicieron esperar pero solo gire la cabeza y Edward feliz volvió hacia ellos haciendo un ademan hundiendo sus hombros y levantando un poco las manos en un "no se" dándome la razón de que no quería regresar a la mesa. Tenia sed. Mire la mesa, Wisky, Tequila, Vodka, no, no quería eso, lo mas ligero eran las cervezas. No encontré ningún destapador a la vista y vi a Emmett tratando de darle un trago a su cerveza pero se la arrebate y me la tome toda de un jalon causándole una sonrisa. Me deje caer en el sillón y Edward cayo conmigo besándome desesperadamente.

Entendi porque Alice me había puesto la gargantilla, le hizo recordar a Edward que no debía morderme. Mientras Edward besaba mis hombros vi a Alice y a Jasper con una chica y me recordó a mi, no supe como reaccionar, me invadió una especie de miedo pero esta vez Jasper no lo noto por estar tan concentrado en la chica. Esa chica fui yo hace unos meses.

Me maree mas y Edward lo noto.

-¿Quieres irte ya? –Pregunto preocupado.

Asenti, sentí el alcohol mareándome, había tomado mucho o muchas cosas o no lo se pero me sentía algo mal. Edward se paro. Y me ayudo a pararme. Emmett que estaba con otra chica nos miro y se levanto dejando a la chica ahí sentada y nos siguió hasta la salida.

-¿Tan temprano señores Cullen? –Era la voz del guardia.

-Mi novia se siente mal –Dijo Edward preocupado.

- ¿Su verdadera novia? –Pregunto el guardia con intriga, eso me hubiera molestado de no sentir que todo daba vueltas.

No vi nada, supuse que Edward le hizo una cara de pocos amigos. El ballet trajo el carro y Edward me ayudo a subir.

-Bella, creo que fue mucho alcohol para tu sistema, tienes que sacarlo de alguna manera –Sugiro Edward tranquilo.

-Sugieres que la probemos otra vez –Emmett estaba atrás, pero no me dicuenta hasta que hablo.

Dentro del carro de Edward me sentí mas tranquila, recargue mi cabeza y mi estomago gruño.

-Bella, ¡tu no has comido! –Edward dio un giro con el carro tan horrible que me mareo mas- Perdon.

-Somos malos cuidando humanos –Emmett rio.

-¡No soy una mascota! –Grite, no pensé que gritara tan fuerte.

-Mira Bella voy a bajarme al super para comprar unas cosas y hacerte algo de cenar ¿Algo en especial? –Me pregunto muy preocupado, aun mareada entendí que se preocupaba.

-Sorprendeme –Sabia que le gustaba que dijera eso y sonreí mentras el salía del auto y desde la ventana me dijo.

-Emmett te va a cuidar, no me tardo.

¿Emmett? Ahhh Emmett estaba atrás, que raro es estar asi, Emmett acaricio mi cabello desde atrás, se sentía bien, yo respiraba despacio. Desabotono la gargantilla negra y la tiro a algún lado y empezó a darme un masaje en los hombros. Tome conciencia un poco. Edward había puesto un cd de tributo a metalica de apocalíptica, esos violines me calmaron mucho. Las manos frias de Emmett me hacían sentir relajada, mis ojos cerrados evitaban que sintiera que todo daba vueltas. Emmett acaricio mi pecho con una de sus manos, yo seguía respiando tranquimanente, sobre el vestido paso la mano por uno de mis pechos y lo apretó. Yo no veía nada pero si sentía, sentía mas que nunca.

-Ahhh –Suspire.

-Asi es Bella, dejate llevar –La voz de Emmett parecía mas un susurro.

Su mano bajo por mi corsee y mas hasta acariciar mi pierna izquierda sobre los hilos de la media sentía el fio de su mano, acaricio mi pierna hasta la rodilla y regreso, al regresar paso su mano por abajo del vestido y empezó acariciarme por ariba de mi tanga.

-Ahhh –Gemi.

-Mhhhh

Intento pasar su mano por debajo de la ropa interior pero cobre conciencia, estaba en un estacionamiento, esperando a Edward y Emmett estaba aprovechando la situación. Di un brinquito y abri la puerta del carro para salir, Emmett se asusto, cuando sali perdi el equilibrio y cai pero Emmett me ayudo a volver a subir.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Edward con unas bolsas en las manos.

-Bella quiso salir para buscarte y se cayo.

-Bella, toma esto te va a caer bien.

Edward me dio una botella de agua que tome como si me faltara la respiración.

-Hidratarte es lo mejor que puedes hacer para sacar el alcohol de tu sistema –Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer dorminda.

-Bella ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –Escuche a Emmett preguntar sacándome de mi sueño.

-Dejame dormir –Pedi.

-No es bueno que duermas en ese estado –Sugirio Edward.

Todo el camino se lleno de preguntas tontas.

_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Se que no fue asi, creo que es en eclipse donde salen las historias de cada uno como fue convertidos, pero por propósitos literarios lo cambie.

Me encanto como Emmett casi abusa de Bella. Me gusta que la historia no tiene un fin ya determinado por lo que se que no tienen idea de el final, menos yo, que es lo importante pero cada vez que escribo es como darle un poco mas de sentido.

Espero que les siga gustando, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo y en este caso me inspire.

KkikkaCullen. La verdad nosabia si subir lo de los colmillos pero la verdad que bueno que te dio risa. Gracias Wapis!

Jamlvg. Creo que no hay nada parecido porque cambian las historias para que todos sean humanos y eso pierde algo se sensualidad vampirica origial, muchas gracias

Chio-miau- No se con quien la dejare, si con Emmett o Edward. No creo que haga que aparesca Rose porque odio ese personaje, mucho aahahaha. Domo arigatou, matta ne.

Fran Ktrin Black. El cap 3… mhhh fue mi proyección personal ahahahahaha que bueno que te gusto y ese es el objetivo, que sea erotico, sensual y a veces un poco gracioso.

Saludos a todos


	11. Capitulo 11 mi eleccion

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa me sentía algo mejor, las preguntas tontas que me hacían me animaron, me quite los zapatos para caminar mas tranquilamente y por mi misma. El camino ya lo conocía, llegamos a la cocina y me sente en la barra de esta.

Vi como Edward sacaba las cosas de la bolsa y repentinamente en un gruñido de mi estomago me desespere porque realmente tenia hambre. Edward aventò una naranja a Emmett.

-Has algo de provecho –Dijo Edward mientras freia un poco de tocino.

Edward saco un pan esponjoso de una bolsa café y lo tosto un poco para hacerme una torta de carnes frias con lechuga y tomate. El olor del tocino hizo crecer mi hambre, creo que realmente tenia hambre. Emmett exprimía las naranjas con calma y sin problemas lo que a mi me generaba un esfuerzo para ellos era sencillo.

Postraron ante mi un plato con la torta partida a la mitad y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Aborasadamente di una mordida a la torta, sabia deliciosa y el jugo por si mismo tenia un sabor muy rico.

-Esto esta.. –Mordida- Delicioso, gracias Edward, tenia hambre –Trago- ¿Conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo el mio?

-Ajaja que bueno que te agrada –Edward me miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor.

Emmett solo miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en el bar? –Pregunto Emmett secamente.

Trague amargamente, ya había terminado la mitad de mi torta y ya no quería mas, empuje el plato hacia Edward.

-Nada –Senti que mi voz temblo al recordar lo que vi.

-¿Que paso? –Edward se intrigo.

-Pues solo vi a Alice y Jasper y a otra chica. Eso me hizo recordar cuando ellos hicieron eso conmigo –Sonrei- A lo mejor, sin la visión de Alice, no estaría aquí. Es que esto solo parece un juego, matar para sobrevivir.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-A final de cuentas se que no me harán nada –Sonrei y ambos se acercaron a mi.

Los rodee a ambos por el cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y un pequeño beso en los labios a Edward.

-Solo que estoy confundida –Afirme.

Ambos me vieron intrigados. Edward era sensual, su mirada me derretía y Emmett tenia carisma, no sabia que exactamente me atraía de el.

-Me siento confundida, Si me amas Edward, ¿Por qué permites que tu hermano me trate como me trata? –Al fin pregunte.

-Yo te necesito Bella, no puedo alejarme de tu olor –Respondió Emmett.

-¿Soy solo un olor?

-No, es que yo te quiero –Contesto serio- Solo para mi, te quiero solo para mi pero mi hermano no me va a dejar.

-Y yo –Dijo Edward- También te quiero solo para mi pero esta mi hermano.

-Tengo que elegir a uno de ustedes, no puedo estar cerca de los dos, aunque la idea parece buena, solo no se que hacer –Afirme.

-Me gustaría decir que eres absolutamente mia, pero esperare tu decisión, mientras tanto, estare al pendiente de ti en todo momento hasta que me alejes –Dijo Edward.

-Es que esta mal esto –Mi moral me presiono.

-¿Según quien? –Pregunto Emmett.

-Mi moral –Conteste.

-La moral es una serie de reglas creadas por uno mismo y por la sociedad en la que se interactua –Respondio Edward.

-Mandala a volar

-¿No están jugando conmigo? –Mi pregunta los desconserto.

Edward abraso mi cintura, Emmett se puso frente a mi.

-Dejaria ganar a Edward toda mi eternidad antes de jugar contigo Bella –Emmett me acaricio la mejilla.

Lentamente Emmett se acerco a mis labios, sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi cintura. Los labios de Emmett no eran tan suaves como los de Edward, pero eran reconfortantes. Senti su boca grande, inmensa, gire despacio mi cabeza para acomodarme a el y que nuestras narices no se rozaran, relami un poco mis labios antes de volver a juntarlos, primero chupo un poco mis labios, yo me deje hacer, usaba solo la punta de mi lengua para acariciarlo mientras el probaba mis labios y luego la punta de mi lengua fue acariciada por la suya, iba despacio, lo sabia, sabia que era por mi.

Las manos de Edward hicieron a un lado mi cabello y deposito besos en mi cuello, eran besos tiernos, calidos, despaciom pero sentía como mi cuerpo daba de si. Con mi mano acaricie la mejilla de Emmett y la deslice por su cuello y luego su pecho, fuerte, marcado.

-Mmmm –Suspire separándome de Emmett- Se siente tan bien –Entrecerre los ojos.

-Somos Cullen, besamos bien ¿no? –Emmett rio un poco.

Edward lo miro fríamente y continuo besando mi hombro bajando la manga de mi vestido, entonces Emmett me guiño un ojo y volvió a besarme mas salvajemente. Senti mi respiración agitarse. Edward empezó a morder en vez de besar mi hombro y esto me creaba una reaccoion realmente placentera, no me lastimaba, pero si me exitaba.

Los dos pararon y Edward me cargo y empezó a caminar hacia su recamara pero me di cuenta que alguien entro a la sala, eran Alice y Jasper, Jasper traia en brazos a una chica, me recordó a mi, hundi la cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras rápidamente llegábamos a su recamara.

Cuando llegamos, la habitación estaba en penumbras y estaba asustada, la imagen de esa chica me hizo pensar que en un descuido estos dos me podían hacer algo malo, el pánico me invadió.

Estaba parada y los vi mirándome, sin saber que hacer.

-Bella, no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras –Dijo Emmett ante la mirada de Edward.

-Bella calma, yo no te haría nada –La voz de Edward actuo como morfina en mi cuerpo, no sabia como lo hizo pero en ese momento me calme y recordé lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos en la concina.

Sonrei al ver los dos rostros que tenia en frente de mi. Por un lado la carota de chiste de Emmett sonriendo con un dejo de preocupación y por otro lado la cara de Edward tierna y dulce. No sabia cual de los dos, cual rostro quería ver de por vida, o por mi eternidad.

Otra onda de paz me invadió y sonreí causándoles una mueca tierna y luego cambie mi mirada por una mas seductora y movi mi hombro para que la otra manga cayera un poco. Ambos se miraron, como hablándose y se sentaron en la cama tan rápido que quede de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunte.

-Quitate la ropa Bella –Dijo Emmett feliz.

-Por nosotros –Me enterneció Edward.

Sonrei y empece a desabrochar el nudo del corsee pero no podía, ambos rieron. Edward se levanto y por un costado bajo un ziper que tenia el corse, me sentí tonta. Edward empezó a levantar mi vestido poco a poco, como una niña pequeña levante los brazos y salió el vestido que avento y no alcane a ver donde cayo, quede en ropa interior negra. Emmett veía desde la cama.

Acaricie el pecho de Edward y solo desabotone tres botones para al fin deshacerme de su camisa que avente, por ahí. Su pecho era tan firme y en un acto tierno lo bese, cuando vi su cara, tenia una expresión curiosa, como extaciado con sus ojos cerrados, ¿Cómo un beso pudo causar tanto?

Lo tome de la mano y camine a la cama donde estaba Emmett. Hice que se sentara Edward y tome la mano de Emmett para hacer lo mismo, solo que con el batalle un poco, era mas alto. Quite su saco y desabotone con torpeza cada uno de los botones de su camisa blanca y ahí estaba, su pecho perfecto, sinceramente prefería el de Edward, era mas pequeño y el de Emmett era muy grande, con mis dos manos lo acaricie y pose mi mejilla en el, no se escuchaban latidos pero sentí como Emmett acaricio mi cabello.

Tome su mano y lo dirigi a la cama donde Edward estaba en la misma posición como una estatua.

-Recuestense –Murmure.

Como esclavos obedecieron felices, se recostaron. Edward puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una pose que me encanta y Emmett se recostó de lado apoyando su cabeza en su brazo. Gatee en la cama, antes de llegar a sus rodillas me detuve y me levante incada. Con una mano acaricie mi abdomen y la otra la pose sobre uno de mis pechos y los mire traviesa.

Sus sonrisas no cabian en sus bocas, jure ver a Emmett levantarse pero no estaba segura. Asi, sexy y femenina, jugué conmigo. Baje la mano de mi abdomen hasta que topo con el elástico de mi tanga, meti un dedo en el elástico y lo estire y lo empece a bajar, ambas miradas estaban fijas en mi acción, tenia hipnotizados a esos dos. Baje mi otra mano y con las dos baje la tanga contoneándome.

-Acariciate princesa, por nosotros –Pidio Emmett.

Complacida apreté un poco mis pechos e hice una mueca fingida de dolor, pase mis manos hacia atrás y desabotone el sosten que callo. Edward no soporto mas y se abalazo sobre mi desesperadamente, sentí una respiración agitada. Edward me giro para quedar recostada sobre las almohadas. Sobre mi, vi su mirada, era de deseo y perdición, como si el Edward que conocía no estuviera dentro.

-Tranquila Bella –Me susurro Emmett al oído- Te va a encantar princesa.

Edward termino de sacar mi tanga y escuche la hebilla de su cinto sonar mientras se quitaba los pantalones tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba desnudo frente a mi, lo mire tan perfecto y tan hermoso (n/a: me acorde de cuando Bella le dice hermoso a Jacob ahahaha)

En un respiro Edward regreso y sonrio, con sus manos acaricio mi cuerpo, sentí esa caricia llena de cariño. Por otro lado las caricias de Emmett eran mas duras, mientras Edward acariciaba uno se mis pechos y con su pulgar me hacia dar brincos al pasarlo por mis pezones, Emmett los pellizcaba casi dolorosamente.

-Hueles tan bien Bella -Emmett bajo su mano hacia mi entrepierna.

-Hueles delicioso –Dijo Edward.

Un vampiro a cada lado, eso me estaba volviendo loca. El pulgar de Emmett se poso sobre mi clítoris y frenéticamente lo acaricio.

-Ahhh –Suspire.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Ehh? -`Me pregunto Emment.

-Yo ahhh –No me concentre.

-Claro que le gusta mira como se retuerce de placer –Edward me miro sonriendo perversamente.

No lo deje de ver mientras gemia y el me hacia gestos tan sexys.

-Mirame a mi Bella –La voz de Emmett sono.

Me gire y lo vi sonriente, mi cuerpo se contorsionaba contra mi voluntad, mi espalda se arqueaba, mi pecho subia y bajaba con mi respiración, cerre los ojos.

-Ahh no Bella, tienes que verme a los ojos –Emmett paro al decir esto.

-¡Continua ya! -Grite fuera de mi ¿Era yo?.

-No me des ordenes pequeña –Exigio Emmett serio alargando mi tormento, quería que continuara ya.

- Sigue, sigue, por favor –Pedi haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cómo negarse Emmett? –Pregunto Edward.

-Di mi nombre mientras lo hago –Me pidió Emmett para continuar.

-Emmett házmelo ya, por favor –Con mi mano acaricie su pecho.

Emmett sonrio y siguió con su labor, faltaba poco para que terminara, estaba muy exitada.

-Sigue diciendo mi nombre Bella –Me pidió.

-Ahhh Emmett ahhh me aaa gira la cabeza aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh –Senti mi abdomen contraerse y en un impulso que vino desde mis pies hizo que me sentara- ahhhhh –Suspire.

Senti mi corazón latir rápido y me deje caer hacia atrás y me hice bolita abrasando a Edward.

-Ya vez dijo "mi" nombre –Emmett dijo triunfante.

Senti todo, tooodo el cuerpo de Edward.

-Edward –Susurre y cerre un poco los ojos- Hazme el amor.

Mire sus ojos y su sonrisa me cautivo.

¿Cómo podía seguir haciéndolo? La situación me domino y estaba muy exitada. Edward se puso ensima de mi y con delicadeza intento entrar en mi, muy despacio. No quería, no tenia tiempo de eso, quería que lo hiciera ya.

Sobre mi tenia a la persona mas hermosa del mundo. Su rostro me fasinaba, estaba feliz. Edward se dejo caer y eso provoco que gritara de placer. Estaba conectada con el me sentía una con el.

-Te amo ahhh –Susurre- Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a ti Bella Swan uuuuf -Embestida- Te he estado –Embestida- Esperando por años.

No despegabamos la vista del otro y en un vaivén nos unimos en un abrazo mientras ambos sentíamos venir el climax. Cai sobre el y al fin vi cansado a Edward. Recorde donde estaba, gire la vista y ya no estaba Emmett.

-Me escogiste a mi y el lo entendió Bella.

-Siempre fui tuya

_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Saludos!

No se si este es el final, no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, asi que solo me tomare una pausa antes de seguir, se que aun la puedo continuar, tengo material para hacerlo, pero por el momento, este es un final momentáneo, espero que les guste.

Si Edward se quedo con Bella. Pero aun hay preguntas.

¿Qué paso con Emmett?

¿Se convertirá Bella?

¿Carlisle y Esme, van a aparecer?

¿Emmett esta enojado?

¿Rosalie va a aparecer?

Creo que son preguntas que tal vez tengan respuesta dentro de un mes o dos.

Gracias a fran Ktrin Black

Gracias wapa kkikkacullen

Y domo arigato chio miau

Saludos y gracias por leer


	12. Capitulo 12 Emmett regreso

Ya habia pasado mas de tres semana despues de todo, Edward insistia en que fuera a vivir a su casa pero yo quería tener mi departamento aunque gastara en ello. Alice se había encargado en comprarme y hacerme tanta ropa como jamás había comprado y Jasper siempre se reia de mis gestos cuando Alice me regalaba algo, era imposible negarme, ¿Sera otro don de Alice del que nadie sabe?

Pues a pesar de todo yo seguía pensando en Emmett ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido y nadie dice nada? La teoría de Edward es que entendió que lo escogi a el y Emmett dolido se fue para no volver en mucho tiempo.

Aunque prácticamente vivía con Edward, las cosas se han vuelto extrañas, Edward, Alice y Jasper compraban la despensa y libros de cocina. Como tomaban como dos horas al dia para dormir habían leído ya mas de 30 libros de cocina diferentes y siempre había un platillo diferente en la mesa. Descubri que odio los sapos, fue idea de Jasper y sus exentricidades "ancas de rana" ese dia casi vomito.

Era increíblemente sensillo hacer la tarea con Edward, ensayos, reportes, consultas, todo lo sabia y me ayudaba de una manera en la que aprendía tanto, realmente compartíamos la pasión por nuestra profesión. Pasabamos horas en su biblioteca leyendo, perdidos en los libros.

De hecho Alice nos tomo una foto que tengo enmarcada en el cuarto de Edward. Estabamos tan absortos en nuestra lectura que no nos percatamos, estaba Edward sentado en el sillón de la vieja biblioteca de su casa, tan perfecto e inmóvil con su libro en las manos y yo, sentada en el suelo, realmente prefiero estar sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas o estiradas. Mi cabeza recargada en su rodilla tiernamente con mi libro en mi regaso. La imagen era mágica, la habitación estaba alumbrada por el sol que entraba por las ventanas como nunca, era un dia hermoso y yo estaba leyendo con Edward, y no me lamentaba por eso.

Es genial mi nueva vida. De hecho Edward ya conoció a Renee por web cam, aunque me sorprende que Renee sepa usarla. Renee esta facinada. De hecho me escribió un correo veinte minutos después que decía:

"Bella, creces tan rápido, aun no puedo entender como siempre fuiste tan madura y centrada. Eres exitosa, tus calificaciones han mejorado mucho, tu actitud, tu animo, hija, estoy orgullosa"

Esa fue la parte buena que resume todo, pero Renee saco su lado extraño.

"Por cierto, Bella, tu novio es guapísimo, ese cabello que tiene lo hace verse tan sexy, te merecías una persona como el, habla tan propio y es tan sabio y realmente, Bella es muy guapo, no creo poderlo olvidar, que bueno que te conseguiste un novio tan expectacular como Edward, hasta su nomrbe es tan mistico …"

Realmente Renee escribió cuatro hojas describioendo a mi novio sexy. Pero no quiero dar detalles de los que ya reprimi.

A pesar de que el estar con Edward me traia cosas buenas, en la escuela hablaba con mas personas, salía mas a menudo aunque fuese a bailar, ya hasta aprendi a bailar tectonic, creo que eso es lo mio. Pero sigo pensando en el, me preocupa, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de estar pensando en el? Le he dicho a Edward que siento que algo le paso a Emmett pero le dio igual, lo mismo con Alice y Jasper.

¿Dónde estas Emmett? Solo espero que estes bien.

-En que piensas Bella –La dulce voz de Edward me hizo verlo a los ojos.

Estabamos en el valcon de su recamara recostados en un sillón de mimbre bajo una manta, estaba empezando a hacerse de noche, estaba muy comoda en su pecho, curiosamente no me daba fui porque mi calor humano se traspasaba a su cuerpo frio templándolo. Si amaba a Edward pero ¿Y Emmett?

-¿Me amas? –Su voz sono triste, su mirada estaba fija en un punto al horizonte, sabia en lo que pensaba.

-Si, Edward, mucho, te amo –Acaricie su pecho desnudo por su camisa abierta.

-¿Porque? –Sabia que ese porque no cuestionaba mi amor, si no a Emmett, había alcanzado esa coneccion con el.

-Algo le paso, lo siento, se que no esta bien, te amo Edward pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es tu hermano, algo debe pasar –Estaba segura e inquieta.

-Es Rose, Bella –Contesto seguro sin dejar de ver el mismo punto- Rosalie, su pareja no lo quiere ver por alguna razón y eso mata a Emmett. Esa noche cuando estaba contigo Rose llego y Emmett se fue desde ese momento ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni yo sabemos nada. Nuestros padres dicen que Rose vino a reconciliarse con Emmett pero no hemos visto a nadie y Alice esta temporalmente Bloqueada por alguna razón. No sabemos de Emmett y de Rosalie.

-Algo le paso, estoy segura –Aun estaba preocupada.

-No podemos hacer nada Bella, hasta que Emmett regrese, Alice se siente muy mal por su bloqueo pero no puede desbloquearse ahorita, a veces pasa, en mi es una bendición no leer mentes, pero de aquí a que se recupere, va a pasar un tiempo –Admitio.

-¿Cuanto?

-Tres o cuatro –Respondio seguro- Si yo también voy, tengo hambre.

-¿Ehh? –No entendí lo que dijo Edward.

-Alice y Jasper van a cazar y me preguntaron si quiero ir, realmente tengo hambre Bella –Me miro sufriendo.

-Anda ve –Sonrei mientras me paraba.

Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta la sala de televisión, donde me disponía a sentarme. Edward se poso en frente de mi y vi sus ojos verdes, transparentes, podía leer en ellos amor y preocupación.

-Te amo –Susurre en su oído agarrado su cabello con mi puño mientras sonreía- Ve come algo por mi, ¿un alce? –Pregunte en broma.

-Un alce será –Respondio y me abraso con muchas ganas.

Edward estaba a diete vegetariana desde que estaba conmigo, por respeto a mi condición humana, Alice y Jasper a veces seguían su dieta pero no siempre, lo sabia. Me dispuse a ver la televisión preguntándome ¿Tres o cuatro que? ¿Dias, meses, semanas?. Pobre Emmett.

Esuche un ruido abajo, era como la puerta, ¿Habra llegado Edward? Siempre tardaban mas de cuatro horas y no había pasado ni media. Me asome por el barandal del segundo piso y vi todo en penumbras, había una sombra ahí, algo decaída, esa sombra solo podía ser el.

-Emmett –Grite con emoción.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude y cuando llegue abajo lo vi, parecía demacrado, triste, abatido, me detuve antes de llegar a el y lo observe, de haber podido llorar Emmett lo hubiera hecho.

Lo abrace, su enorme cuerpo lo rodee con mis brazos, era difícil pero el tomo mi cintura y me abraso fuerte. Tome su cara en mis manos y le di un beso en la frente y acaricie su espalda. El hubiera pasado la eternidad asi pero para mi era incomodo. El lo entendió y caminamos al sillón de la sala. Yo me sente y el se recosto en mis piernas. Acaricie su cabello y sentí su pesar, sabia que era por Rose.

Senti como Emmett empezó a respirar agitadamente y se paro inmediantamente dando golpes en el aire.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunte sorprendida.

-No he comido ahhhh –Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás agarrándola con sus manos.

Trague saliva sonoramente.

-¡No hagas eso! –Su cara era el reflejo de su sufrimiento- Quiero rasgar toda tu piel, tu no lo sabes pero eso me genera placer y besar cada rasgadura para beberte entera –Relamio sus labios- Pense que no estarías aquí, no se, yo no te quiero matar.

¿Qué? Emmett me estaba tratando como una presa.

-No tienes que dañarme si no quieres, Edward salió a cazar puedes ir con ellos –Me limite a decir.

-No sabes lo que se siente Bella tengo mucha hambre –Emmett se acerco a mi temblando, se dirigió a mi generándome mucho miedo pero me petrifique.

-No tienes porque hacerlo –Suspire.

Emmett se detuvo en frente de mi, su enorme cuerpo. Su mano se poso en mi cuello.

-Tu pulso –Cerro los ojos- Es esquicito.

-Autocontrol –Suspire cerrando los ojos.

-Tambien lo deseas, te gusto la ultima vez, deseas que te tomemos Bella –Me miro terroríficamente.

-No en esta situación –Respondi.

-Mis colmillos, atravesando dolorosamente tu piel, tu gimiendo y retorciéndote de dolor para darte cuenta que es puro y mero placer –Rio- ¿No te gusta?

No conteste. Tomo mi mano con su mano libre y dirigió mi muñeca a su boca viéndome, pude ver sus afilados dientes acercase a mi muñeca y en cámara lenta vi como los enterraba mientras me ahorcaba un poco levantándome, a penas y tocaba el suelo.

-No Emmett, tu no me harias daño aggg –Me estaba empezando a dar vueltas todo por la falta de aire.

-¿Según quien? –Pregunto molesto.

-Yo –Sono mas a una suplica.

Emmett me estaba soltando tan despacio, pero rápidamente alguien entro por la puerta y tumbo a Emmett dejándome caer de golpe al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

Edward estaba golpeando a Emmett con desesperación, parecía fuera de si, Emmett estaba débil y no se defendia como normalmente lo hubiera hecho. Como rayo Jasper alejo a Edward de Emmett y este se levanto. Alice me rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente.

Edward parecía ladrar de coraje, trataba de safarse a toda costa de Jasper, este luchaba con su amarre desesperadamente porque no podía contener a Edward. Me solte de los brazos de Alice cuidadosamente y me acerque a Edward. Su cara estaba desfigurada por odio y Emmett seguía en el suelo tendido. Me pare en frente de Edward y su cara no cambiaba, me daba miedo, mucho miedo, parecía un moustro.

-¿Edward? Calma –Pose mi mano en su mejilla acariciándolo.

-Dejenme, déjenme tengo que matarlo –Edward se movia desesperado.

Yo lo abrace y en mis brazos se calmo pero Jasper no lo solto.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? –Me pregunto Alice.

-Emmett llego, esta triste por algo que tiene que ver con Rosalie, estaba destrozado y lo console

-¿Consolar implica matarte? –Edward safo un brazo y me abrazo posesivamente- ¿Qué demonios le hacias a mi mujer?

-No he comido en una semana –Emmett seguía tendido en el suelo- No me controle.

-Pues yo no me voy a controlar –Dijo Edward pero lo detuve dándole un beso en el cuello.

-¿Cómo supuieron? –Pregunte intrigada.

-Tuve una visión y Edward leyó mi mente –Dijo Alice- No estoy segura si pasara o si iba a pasar.

-¿Qué fue?

Alice y Edward se tensaron sobre mi pregunta.

-Emmett te iba a matar y a convertir –Susurro Edward.

-Dile todo –Continuo Alice- Emmett te iba a secuestrar para transformarte solo para el, lejos de Edward.

-Tengo hambre, no me controlo, solo fue una idea –Acepto Emmett en la puerta.

-¿No puedo dejar a Bella un segundo sin que mi hermano venga a querérsela llevar? –Edward estaba enojado- Es mi novia ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Yo la quiero también –El semblante de Emmett era tiste- y te la voy a robar, la voy a hacer mi compañera será mi sangre la que corra pos sus venas, yo la convertiré.

-No, si alguien hara eso sere yo –Afirmo Edward.

-Ni tu –Señale a Edward- Ni tu –Señale a Emmett- van a hacer algo sin que yo lo permita –Grite- estoy harta de ser un conejillo al que le hacen lo que quieren.

-Bien dicho Bella –Alice me dio la razón orgullosa.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, me tratas como maniquí, tu Edward me amas pero me quieres controlar, tu Jasper me das de comer cosas horribles y tu Emmett eres el peor de todo eres un psicópata, hoy voy a dormir, sola necesito pensar, nadie se ha puesto a pensar ¿Qué es lo que Bella quiere? Bella va a dormir esta noche tranquila mientras ustedes cuatro salen a cazar, no me importa que y cuando estén hartos van a regresar y vamos a hablar.

Me sentí una matrona, todos asintieron, yo subi las escaleras enojada y di un portazo, me avente en la cama de Edward y ellos se fueron a "comer".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me tarde 2 meses? No! Pensé que tardaría mas, creo que ya regreso mi inspiración, y ¿saben a que se debe? A las personas que están entretenidas con este fic, no se en que acabe, eso es cierto pero me gusta el giro que esta tomando. Saludos.


	13. Capitulo 13 Rosalie

Un olor a canela y pan o pan de canela me despertó. No había sol, pero era de mañana, había aprendido a distinguir las mañanas en Inglaterra. Me levante perezosamente. Me estire y camine hacia la puerta pero esta se abrió antes de llegar.

-Bella , te oi levantarte –La dulce voz de Alice sono en la recamara-¡! Tenemos visitas! Te quieren conocer, mejor arreglate.

Alice lucia tan fresca como siempre, despierta y sonriente. Acababa de levantarme y estaba algo perdida.

-¿A que te refieres? –A decir verdad ¿Quién podría estar ahí para arreglarme como me pedia Alice?

-¡Es una sorpresa! Pero arreglate de color rojo, te sienta bien y Edward se vistió de rojo, se ven bien cuando combinan.

Alice tomo mi mano y me guio al baño, mientras regulaba el agua me puso la ropa que debía ponerme, ya no le di importancia, me pondría lo que ella me había escogido.

-Bella –Dijo seria Alice.

-Mhhh –Fue lo único que dije, mi cabeza dolia mucho para concentrarme.

-¿En serio te molesta que te de tanta ropa? -Alice estaba triste, su semblante era tiste.

-Alice, estaba molesta ayer en la noche, me desespera que me traten como una muñeca de trapo, claro que no me molesta, a veces solo un poco, cuando eres insistente –Admiti.

-¡Que bien Bella! Me alegra escuchar eso –Alice sonrio tan feliz y rápido me dejo sola.

Me bañe, pero el baño no ayudaba a despertarme, seguía somnolienta, sobre todo pensaba en lo que había pasado ayer, si Emmett me quería y Edward también, estaba entre dos tierras otra vez ¿Qué quiero yo? Estoy conciente de lo que me hace sentir Edward pero Emmett me genera un morbo muy rico, no, no se que hacer.

Cerre el agua y me seque muy bien, Alice me dejo unas mayas abrigadoras, negras, una falda curiosa, llegaba de mi cintura hasta arriba de la rodilla y la blusa roja era de seda muy linda, lo que no concebía era los tacones tan altos, los cambie por unos mas bajos que tenia en el vestidor de Edward, me puse el cinto ancho que dejo Alice con toda la ropa y estaba lista. Solo amarre mi cabello en una coleta hacia un lado y sali. Escuche gente platicando en la cocina y camine asta alla.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a dos personas que no esperaba ver, sabia quienes eran los había visto en fotos. Alto, apuesto, con una serenidad que calmaría a un ejercito o a un niño que comio mucho chocolate, lindos ojos azules, era Carlisle, del otro lado, tan bella como una madre moderna y tras un espectacular cabello castaño claro estaba Esme que al verme camino hacia mi para darme un abrazo.

-Bella –La voz de Esme parecía la mejor de las bienvenidas- Soy Esme y este es mi esposo Carlisle.

Con increíble porte, no imagine que nadie tuviera mas porte que Edward, Carlisle camino hacia mi para abrasarme también.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella yo soy Carlisle –Se presento y yo sonreí, me sentía bien de pertenercer a ellos.

-Bella te hice pan de canela para desayunar y café, Edward me dijo que te agrada el pan de canela –Esme sonrio.

-Claro, de hecho tengo hambre –Es curioso, alimenten a la humana.

Vi como Esme partió el panque de canela frente a mi, me hipnotizo, olia tan delicioso que casi me derrito, todos rieron por esto, con mi gran tasa de café o de azúcar con café y mi inmensa revanada de pan me sente a platicar.

-Queriamos conocerte ya Bella –Dijo Esme- Alice nos ha dicho tantas cosas de ti.

-Me siento bien de que Edward al fin tenga alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien –Carlisle afirmo.

Edward me abrasaba por la espalda mientras comia y sus padres nos decían lo felices que estaban porque estuviésemos juntos. Pero volvió a pasar lo mismo ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por Emmett?

-¡Uhhh! –Alice suspiro, parecía tener una visión porque se quedo helada en su lugar. Edward apretó sus manos en mi cintura cosa que me hizo gemir.

-Perdon Bella –Se disculpo Edward.

-No es nada, ¿Qué paso? –Pregunte preocupada.

-Emmett cambio de curso otra vez, no se que esta planeando –Alice aun no salía de su trance.

-No sabes –Edward bufo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué paso? –Me sentía que no entendía nada.

-Emmett está decidido a "secuestrarte" nada mas –Edward dijo enojado.

-Pensamos que podríamos hablar con Emmett pero no sabemos donde esta –Esme comento triste- es que no lo entiendo.

Esme movio su mano a la cabeza dramáticamente como si quisiera llorar, Carlisle la abrazo.

-¿Qué paso con esa supuesta Rosalie? –Estaba decidida a saberlo todo.

-Bella no –Sugirio Edward.

-¿No? No nada, ya soy parte de esta familia, deja de ocultarme cosas –Vi a Esme sonreir y juro que casi la escucho reir.

-Paso hace mucho tiempo, Edward estaba estudiando Medicina y Emmett estaba estudiando mecánica y Edward conoció a una chica llamada Rosalie. Se hicieron amigos, pero a Rosalie le gustaba Edward –Empezo Alice a decir.

-Yo le decía constantemente que no deseaba nada –Continuo Edward- hasta que conoció a Emmett, Rosalie era la cantante de Emmett pero el se enojo tanto conmigo porque al final de cuentas yo le gustaba a Rosalie que hizo exactamente lo mismo que esta haciendo ahora, la secuestro, pero el tormento de Rosalie a penas empezó porque Emmett la tuvo encerrada como dos meses, su delirante idea era que la iba a "enamorar", a final de cuentas la convirtió pero Rosalie huyo para pedirme ayuda. Cuando la encontré la lleve con Carlisle y Esme que la cuidaron desde entonces –Edward concluyo.

-Pero entonces ¿Emmett ama a Rosalie? –Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo quiero creer que si –Esme continuo- pero Rosalie no lo quiere ver, por eso vivía con nosotros, es una buena chica –Tenia que ser Esme la que decía eso.

-Cuando al fin Rosalie decidió encarar a Emmett, vino pero te escucho Bella en el mismo cuarto que el y ella pensó otra cosa, el punto es que todo se distorciono –Jasper termino con la historia.

-Emmett debe de estar sufriendo –Dije inocentemente.

-¿Te estas preocupando por Emmett? –Edward me solto al hacer esa pregunta.

-Tranquilo hijo, Bella tiene buenas intenciones –Carlisle parecía sereno.

-No me agrada esto, no me agrada para nada, si ese cabron viene por Bella, lo mato, no me importa la fraternidad, lo mato –Edward estaba exaltado.

-Edward es tu hermano –Argumento Esme.

-Y ella mi novia, conozco a Emmett Esme, se que puede hacer y no estoy dispuesto a sorportar esa tortura, si se acerca lo mato.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la reacción de Edward, parecía fuera de si, parecía loco, lo amo, si pero debe de entender que preocuparme por su hermano no es que lo ame con todas mis ganas ¿o si?

Me levante de mi silla tranquila y tome la mano de Edward dulcemente, esto lo calmo un poco.

-Con permiso, disculpen, voy a llevar a Edward afuera –Jale de la mano de Edward hasta que salimos de la casa.

Se le notaba tenso pero a pesar de todo estaba mas tranquilo, mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a una chica hermosa afuera de la casa.

-Es Rosalie –Dijo Edward viendo a un lado, evitando contacto visual.

Era una chica rubia, muy hermosa, su piel parecía tan suave y sus ojos azules la hacían verse delicada.

-¿Con que esta es la que te gusta? –Su voz era horrible y me cayo mal.

-Esta es Bella, es mi novia y tu la respetas como yo respete y soporte tus caprichos –Edward seguía evitando contacto.

-Traes locos a Edward y a Emmett, ¿Qué tienes? No eres mas hermosa que yo, te odio –Rosalie hizo un puchero y yo gire los ojos ante su comentario tonto- Y además impertinente.

Rapido llego a mi lado pero Edward la detuvo agarrándola por el cuello.

-La tocas y estas muerta –Explico Edward entre dientes.

Rosalie gimio dejando ver sus dientes, se veía horrible, su cara se deformo como un moustro.

-Cuidado, estúpida humana, cuando Edward se descuide, todo se acaba para ti –Eso me tuvo que hacer tragar saliva pero por algún motivo no lo hizo.

Detrás de mi aparecieron cuatro vampiros en mi defenda.

-Rosalie es la pareja de Edward ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Alice.

-Edward suéltala –Ordeno Esme, inmediatamente Edward la solto- Rosalie, retráctate, ella ya es parte de la familia.

Rosalie hizo algo similar a una rabieta.

-Olvida lo que dije tonta humana –Rosalie camino hacia la casa, supongo que no pude esperar mas de ella.

Cuando gire ya no había nadie.

-Creo que traerte a esta familia fue malo Bella –Edward parecía triste-¿Hasta que punto soy bueno para ti?

-Edward –Me pose en frente de el y el evito verme, tome su cara en mis manos e hice que me viera- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi aburrida vida.

-Soy solo una diversión –Dijo triste.

-No, eres todo lo que amo y eres con quien quiero estar.

Acerque mi cara a la suya sin rosar mis labios, mi nariz topo con la suya y luego mi frente nos mirábamos fijamente. Vi en sus lindos ojos, tristeza, supongo que piensa que amo mas a Emmett.

-Solo eres tu Edward –Susurre cerrando mis ojos, acariciando mi nariz con la suya-Solo tu.

-Y tu para mi –El cerro sus ojos.

Nuestaras narices se acariciaban pero con el movimiento nos acercamos mas, sentí sus labios como algodón rozar los mios, tan sensualmente que me estremesi ante el contacto.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso –Sonrio, aun teníamos nuestros ojos cerrados.

-Tu me haces hacerlo, yo no lo puedo evitar, creas un cambio en todos los niveles de mi –Sonrei.

Cuando hablábamos nuestros labios seguían rosandose, sentí la punta de su lengua acariciar el borde de mis labios, casi imperceptiblemente, me provocaba escalofríos que Edward disfutaba sentir asi que no impedía que pasara.

Al fin, me di cuenta de cómo extrañaba sus besos cuando nos unimos en uno tan apasionado. En un movimiento rápido apoyo mi cuerpo contra la pared mientras acariciaba mi cabello, la falda era incomoda y no podía moverme bien. Sentir sus manos acariciar mi cintura, el contacto me hacia sentir bien y su cercanía también, lo rodee con mis brazos deseando que nunca sefuera mientas jugaba con sus labios.

Me sentí lista para decirlo, lo deseaba, mi vida no había sido nada hasta que lo conci, cuando lo conoci, todo cambio para bien, me sentía viva en armonía y el era el culpable.

-Edward –Murmure pero el besaba mi cuello- Edward mirame –Inmediatamente me miro- quiero que me transformes.

_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_

Hey se que es frustrante que estes picado con una hisoria y no sepas cuando van a subir el otro cap, es malditamente frustrante, lo que yo intento es no frustrarles la existencia subiendo rápido caps para que se entretengan ejejejeje Gracias por sus reviews.

Twilightfan como yo odio que no actualicen rápido por eso hago lo contrario y cuando se que no voy a poder subir rápido aviso, gracias por adorarme por eso.

Fran Ktrin Black si, no tardo tanto en volver la inspiración, lo que hago es escribir un cap y el intro del que sigue para que durante la semana sepa como continuarlo sin fregarme la existencia.

KKIKKACULLEN si lo se hay mucho material ahí si se te ocurre algo ingenioso avísame ¿no? No ando muy inspirada que digamos pero que bueno que te gusto.

Jamlvg gracias!

MarianaCullen mhhh que se quede con los dos? No estoy segura, mira mariana haremos esto, torturare un poco mas a Bella con confusiones y luego lo pensare, auqneu no es mala idea.


	14. Capitulo 14 La pelea

-Bella, yo, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea –Su cara mostraba un absoluto sufrimiento. Mientras estaba aprisionada en sus reconfortantes brazos sentí que mi destimo era estar con Edward por siempre asi que insisti.

-Es lo que yo quiero, lo deseo –Lo mire tiernamente.

-Lo pensare, por ahora no Bella, es una decisión muy difícil –Respondio tortuosamente.

Hice un puchero y el sonrio, sentir que lei su mente por un momento, se que disfruta tanto como yo de ver mis reacciones. Asi en esa imagen tan hermosa de nuestros cuerpos unidos disfrutando el momento sentí por primera vez el cuerpo de Edward tensarse, esa tensión no era normal, gire mi cabeza y en la oscuridad alcance a divisar una silueta enorme, era Emmett. No lo pude negar, me asuste. Cuando gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward, de nuevo todos se encontraban afuera y pose sentir en la atmosfera una hostilidad incomoda.

-Tu –La voz rasposa de Emmett sono- Vas a pelear conmigo y solo uno quedara en pie.

No podía ver la cara de Emmett pero sabia que había amargura en ella. Rosalie se aproximo a Emmett, creo que en un intento de calmarlo.

-Rose –La voz de Emmett se enternecio.

-Emm –Rose articulo con dolor- Vine por ti.

¿Rosalie se lo iba a llevar? Todos seriamos felices si eso pasara, Edward me convertiría y todos viviríamos felices por siempre.

-Rose, mi Rose –Emmett se acerco a Rosalie y la abraso- ¿Por qué quieres verme después de lo que te hice?

-Al final de cuentas si quiero estar contigo –Creo que algo asi escuche porque era difícil entenderles por la distancia.

-Rose, tengo una pelea que luchar, pero después de eso sere absolutamente para ti –Pense que la pelea había pasado a ultimo plano cuando Emmett dijo eso.

Edward me tomo por los hombros y me acerco a Alice. Alice me tomo, todos tenían caras tan serias que realmente temi. Vi a Edward caminar y me safe del agarre de Alice. Abrace a Edward por la espalda, no, no quería que se fuera, no quería que peleara con Emmett, Emmett era muy grande y tosco y no quería, tenia miedo de perder a Edward.

-Creo que esta solución es muy burda –Escuche la voz de Carlisle resonar- Hijos, no quiero verlos pelear, son hermanos y no voy a permitir que uno acabe con el otro.

-No quiero ver a mis niños pelear –Esme hablo con coraje- Bella no merece que le hagamos esto.

-BELLA! BELLA BELLA –Grito Rosalie- Todo lo que he escuchado desde que llegue es Bella, si no fuera por esa inepta humana no estaríamos como estamos, yo hubiera regresado por Emmett y Em seria feliz conmigo sin tener una interferencia, seriamos una familia feliz, de vampiros perfectos, no habría ninguna imperfección en nuestras vidas, pero Bella vino y arruino nuestra familia –Rosalie sonaba molesta- Tu Isabella, es decir mugrosa humana, eres la causante de nuestra desgracia, ojala te mueras antes de que puedas hacernos mas daño.

Rosalie corrió no se a donde, yo no salía de mi asombro después de escuchar todo eso, sentí que todos estaban paralizados incluso Emmett.

-Rosalie –Llamo Esme- Ven aquí y discúlpate.

Rosalie no apareció. De pronto Emmett desaparecio también, supongo que para buscar a Rosalie. Yo estaba parada afuera de la casa de la persona que amaba, regañada, me sentía esa especie de miseria que vino a hacer mal. Edward me abraso fuertemente, pero yo no tenia ganas.

-No le hagas caso a Rosalie, mi niña, ella es muy dramática –Trato de consolarme Esme.

-Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, Bella, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto –Carlisle intento calmarme.

Se que Alice y Jasper dijeron algo, pero no esuche estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Lo único que pude decir al fin no fue muy grato.

-Edward –Susurre sabiendo que tendría respuesta inmediata- ¿Puedes por favor llevarme a mi casa? Se que hice incapie en la palabra mi.

Por algún motivo necesitaba estar en MI casa, fuera de todo este drama donde me sentía la mas cruel villana. En parte Rose tenia razón, tal vez si tan solo hubiera estado segura de amar a Edward desde el principio y no jugar con ambos todo seria mejor ahora. Sin embargo permiti a los dos entrar en mi vida cuando solo quería a Edward y gracias a mi egocentrismo, me he ganado una escena que jamas me hubiera gustado presenciar, solo no sacaba de mi cabeza las palabras de Rosalie.

Se que camine y entre en el carro de Edward se que estaba ahí mientras el manejaba con su particular prisa y lo mire. Era perfecto, era el chico ideal de mi mundo ideal. Era caballeroso, era atractivo y su cabello revuelto le daba un aire mas llamativo, era inteligente y pasaba los mejores ratos con el. Yo lo quería a el, pero no era como yo, a final de cuentas ¿Qué destino pudiera ofrecer una humana como yo? Y con todo lo que ya descompuse ¿Cómo seriamos la familia perfecta y feliz que describe Rosalie?

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hola después de siglos, se que no había escrito y les debo sus capítulos asi que me esforzare en ponerle fin a esto para que tengan la historia completa, me disculpo, se que a muchos los deje picados pero ahora regreso después d emi bloqueo.


	15. Cpitulo 15 Cayendo

Estaba leyendo los reviews, algunos les gusto porque actualizo rápido, aquí va otro

Se que algunos querían que Bella fuera raptada por Emmett, si ahora que lo veo seria bueno, de hecho me dan ganas de modificarla para hacer eso y obviamente se alargaría pero por algún motivo quiero terminarla ejejeje minimo para no dejarlos con la duda.

-:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capitulo 15

Cayendo

-Bella –Esa bella música, la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, solo gire la cabeza y lo vi, parecía dolorido- Bella perdón, es solo que no se que pensar, todo estuvo mal, Rosalie no debio…

-Si debio –Lo interrumpi- Edward, llegue y lo único que he hecho es traer confusión a tu familia, si tu eres el amor de mi vida debi aceptar eso y no jugar con ambos, me siento una maniática que jugo con dos corazones enormes y valiosos, yo no me siento buena para ti.

-Eso lo dije yo hace unos momentos –Edward murmuro- Bella eres buena, soy feliz desde que te conoci y desde que paso mi tiempo contigo, yo ahora soy feliz no me puedes quitar eso.

-Edward –Murmure- Solo quiero estar sola.

Abri la puerta del carro y sentí como Edward tomo mi mano suplicando que no me bajara. Con mi mano libre acaricie la suya y me solto. Regrese a mi realidad mi departamento estaba descuidado y estaba muy sucio. Por la ventana vi que Edward aun no se iba e incluso vi el convertible de Alice llegar, me intimido un poco la situación. Empece a arreglar un poco y cuando vi por la ventana otra vez ya no había nadie.

Me derrumbe, escuche un golpe seco y supe que era mi propio cuerpo que choco contra el suelo. Una enorme ola de soledad me invadio y de pronto analice mi departamento, en mi imaginación sentí como entrabamos Edward y yo por la vieja puerta de madera, como nos recostábamos en mi cama a ver películas y platicábamos de todo, recordé los pretextos tontos de Edward sobre el porque no le gustaba cenar y como me sentía tan mal porque crei que cocinaba mal. Vi la mesa llena de polvo, vi mi realidad cubierta de polvo. No quería levantarme y solo llore en silencio esperando que algo me sanara por dentro, sabiendo que nada sanaria solo me dormi allí tirada.

Desperte en la madrugada y me sentí algo mal por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Abri el refrigerador mas que por hambre, por costumbre y descubri que había muchas cosas que tenia que tirar por mal estado. Tenia mucho que hacer pero no quería, tenia que ir a la universidad en unas horas y no pude pararme de la cama, decidi no ir a clases hoy, no me sentía bien. Por algún motivo me despertaba en la madrigada para ir al baño y tomar algo de agua fue desesperante porque me desperté mas de 4 veces.

El golpeteo frenético de la puerta me despertó, mi cabeza retumbaba sin parar me dolia, me ardia me desespere y no quise abrir.

-Bella, abre por favor o sabes que tiro la puerta –Era Alice.

-No quiero –Murmure- Dejame sola.

-Bella abreme esta puerta ahora –Ordeno Edward.

Esa voz tan hermosa hizo que algo en mi renaciera algo en mi salto, lo extrañaba, a pesar de solo haber sido un dia lo extañaba.

-Bella, sentí eso –Dijo Jasper, creo que sintió mi emoción por sus voces.

Perezosamente me levante, no podía estaba muy débil, pero lo hice, al llegar a la puerta me recarge en ella y sentí las ansias de mis visitantes, gire la perilla y me desvaneci, no supe nada, solo sentí que todo se nublo.

Desperte en la habitación de Edward, tenia un suero intravenoso y me sentía realmente mal. Y solo al primer quejido sentí la pregunta de mi fiel acompañante.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me pregunto Edward, su linda voz me hizo sentir algo mejor.

-Siento como si me hubieran atropellado, ¿Qué paso? –Pregunte con intriga.

Senti un portazo, era Alice y el ruido del portazo retumbo en mi cabeza de manera muy molesta.

-Bella! – Dios! Ese grito se encerro en la habitación de Edward como una caja de percusiones- Estas bien! Bella.

Alice salto en mi cama y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué me paso? –Pregunte.

-Bueno, vi a mi hermanito ponerse mal porque te necesita y tuve muchas visiones de ti y lo mal que lo estabas pasando, Edward leyó mi mente y Jasper sintió tu sentir y al dinal decidimos que era muy malo que estuvieras sola –Platico rápidamente Alice.

-Pero estaba bien, de hecho iba a ir a clases.

-Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dormiste? –Pregunto Jasper desde la puerta.

-Pues como 8 o 10 horas, ¿Qué paso? –Me estaba empezando a alterar.

-Bella, llevabas 4 dias sin pararte de la cama –Murmuro Edward que tenia mi mano entre las suyas- Yo no soporto verte asi Bella, no me puedes dejar yo tampoco estoy bien, yo te necesito.

-Yo también te necesito Bella –Alice se afligió- en serio te necesito como maniquí –Lo triste de esto es que Alice lo decía de verdad.

-Y ¿Rosalie y Emmett? –Pregunte batallando para pronunciar esos nombres.

-Ellos, pues después de haber sido regañados por Esme y Carlisle, fueron a pedirte disculpas pero no abrias la puerta pero te escuchaban respirar asi que nos llamaron.

-¿Ellos se quieren disculpar? –Pregunte alterada.

-Tranquila Bella, por favor descansa –Edward estaba muy preocupado

-Bella –Esa voz ronca, la conocía bien, era Emmett- Bella, por favor perdóname.

Emmett entro a la habitación muy despacio y detrás de el venia Rosalie, que por alguna razón no quería ver.

-Bella, creo que me presipite y te hice mucho daño –Murmuro- Y Rose tiene algo que decir.

De mala gana Rose se acerco para decirme- Se que lo que dijo te lastimo pero estaba muy molesta.

-¿Molesta porque dañe tu ego? –Pregunte mas molesta.

-En parte –Rosalie giro la vista- Al parecer yo dañe mas a la familia de lo que tu hubieras podido.

Al terminar de decir eso se retiro silenciosamente.

-Asi es Rose, Bella, disculpa –Emmett estaba arrepentido.

-Supongo que todos tuvimos parte de la culpa –Cuando mire a mi alrededor Alice giro los ojos, lo cual me hizo reir.

Me sentía un poco mejor ya, ahora solo me faltaba hablar con una persona y de eso todos se percataron, Edward.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

¿Qué les va pareciendo?

No se que mas escribir, acepto ideas.


End file.
